


Filia Luna

by CrankBebop18



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Original Character(s), Pureblood Vampire (Vampire Knight), Some Humor, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags May Change, Vampires, doesn't follow main story, literally only mentioned like twice, may have spelling or grammar errors, no giving birth or explicit details
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankBebop18/pseuds/CrankBebop18
Summary: The daughter of the moon shall be given the traits of the ancestors.She shall rise like her father to offer authority.She shall rise like her mother to offer strength.Zero had survived the night, truly becoming the Daughter of Moon. Filia Luna.-After a sudden transformation Zero finds himself the center of a lot of unwanted attention. Good thing Kaname's there to help guide him. And who knows? Maybe he will get mated after all!(Filia Luna is daughter of the moon in Latin...or at least according to Google Translate)I suck at summaries...





	1. Kinda Like an Intro

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story here so I apologize if it's kinda bad. This won't follow the main story, as you'll be able to tell very quickly. Some of the character's personalities are altered a bit to fit the plot. Can't promise a consistent update schedule but I'll try my best. Hope some of you find pleasure in reading this!  
> Also, those on the fence about the mpreg thing, literally only mentioned once in a while, wont go into detail about anything. Its just added to go with the plot and mating and all that jazz. I plan to focus more on other aspects of the story.

It didn't surprise many when they saw Zero at the gates, yet again with the familiar scowl of disgust aimed toward the fangirls/boys made up of the Day Class. The actual surprising thing to the group was that the guardian had deep bags under his eyes, from what they assumed was another sleepless night.

Zero's scowl deepened at their staring and he turned away toward the approaching Night Class. These past weeks had been hard for him. Not only did he have to deal with Yuki turning into a Pureblood, and her dramatic change in personality, but his body has been changing as well. It wasn't the blood lust. No, Cross had given him a new type of blood tablet, one that his body did not refuse. Yet, he felt himself get weaker and weaker each day. At night he would find himself staring at the moon, almost in a trance. It would not be until hours later that he would snap out of it, and finally get a few precious hours of sleep before school. He knew deep down he wasn't changing into a Level E, but he kept his Bloody Rose on himself in case he unexpectedly started to change. He made a promise to himself that he would end his life instead of allowing those bloodsuckers to lay a finger on him.

That was just the physical pain he was enduring. He was easily able to handle that. What he was often struggling with was the mental battle between his brain and heart. Yuki, the one person he was willing to give his heart to was gone. Now all that was left was a selfish princess left to fend for herself. Zero didn't understand why she hated him. It wasn't his fault that Kaname rejected her. In fact, he was present when that had happened:

**Flashback**

_Zero sat next to Cross, with the two Purebloods across from them. He learned to ignore the disgusted looks Yuki gave to him. He continued eating and listened kindly to his adoptive father's ranting. Apparently, Yuki found the man who raised her as a daughter very annoying._

_"Will you shut up already!?" She yelled out, sick of the useless information._

_Cross instantly quieted, but gave Yuki a good glare. He was one of many who disliked this new attitude. He was also one of few who dared look down at her. Zero and Kaname both gave Yuki disapproving looks._

_Yuki looked at Zero, snarling at him. "Don't give your future princess that look!" Zero continued with his stare. "You dirty Level E, Big Brother will kill you for defying me!" She boldly claimed._

_Kaname shook his head, "Cross was kind enough to invite us to dinner, yet you disrespect him and Zero for no reason. You are bringing disgrace to the family name Yuki. Tread lightly," warned the Pureblood._

_Yuki turned her eyes to her brother, "What do you mean!? Cross was blabbering about nothing important and Zero gave me a look. ME, his future princess! He needs to learn how to bow that ugly little head of his before he really gets me angry."_

_Kaname gave his sister a bored look, "You will not be given the title."_

_"What?" Came the surprised reply._

_Cross began to get up, grabbing Zero gently by the arm, "Maybe we should leave you two alone for a-"_

_Kaname raised his hand to stop them, "No, the two of you stay. It would be better for you both to know. I will have a separate conversation with you Headmaster, but for now have a seat," he waved toward their seats and the two silently sat down. Kaname then turned toward his sister, "I have discussed your recent transformation with mother and father. Although I was very fond of you before all this happened, the same cannot be said now. You have changed Yuki, for the worse instead of better. I was willing to have you by my side as the future vampire princess, but it seems you will not be able to handle the position without selfish wants interfering with what is expected of you. Plainly, you are not fit to represent our family or the vampire race."_

_Yuki felt as if she had been slapped in the face. In a last minute effort to defend her title she stated weakly, "B-but, I'm your sister! It is my birthright! I am a princess!"_

_Kaname had already turned back to his food, swallowing before answering, "And you are given that birthright. You are a vampire princess by all means. However, you will not be made THE vampire princess. That title will be well protected by our parents. Remember Yuki, our mother and father are the current title holders, the King and Queen. If they so wished they could give my position to someone else. We are to uphold our family name. Something you, Yuki Kuran, can not do."_

_The dinner continued in a tense silence. Kaname turned down Cross' offer for dessert. He dragged his emotionless sister out of the house, saying a goodnight toward the two left behind. Zero gave a look to Cross, who shook his head in sadness. Never had he imagined Yuki to get so out of hand. Where was the sweet girl they all knew?_

_Zero wondered the same thing..._

_**End** _

Zero knew he had lost the old Yuki. Zero held no fear for this new Yuki, she was weak, holding less than half of the strength he had, let alone her brother. She did have special abilities, but she was not in full control of them. She was just strong enough to bring fear in the lower level vampires as well as the humans. Every time she would give him a mean remark his heart stopped him from responding, while his brain told him to defend himself. He couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew, the moment he stood up to Yuki would mean he accepted her change, something he wasn't ready for.

Zero brought himself out of his musings when his partner, Sayori Wakaba, whistled from the other side of the gate, indicating the Night Class was here.

Sayori changed a bit as well after Yuki had turned. At first she had no problem. However, she saw how much Yuki had lost herself and did not agree with it one bit. She attempted to talk to her about it, but ended up having to be saved by Zero when Yuki made an attempt to attack. From then on she asked Zero to train her and became the second guardian. Zero stuck to showing her how to wield knives and daggers, small hand to hand weapons she can learn to start off. She was a fast learner and put in time and effort to learn how to conceal any weapons she held. She was good company to have. They often would have long conversations during their practice sessions, ranging from a whole field of topics. Some could say that she was almost like a friend to the hunter.

The Night Class students began their walk, led by Kaname followed by his sister. When the group reached where the guardians were standing Kaname offered a nod toward Sayori and a kind smile to Zero, one he would only usually give to Yuki. Zero gave a stiff smile back.

Kaname had become unusually nice to him as well. It almost scared the hunter. He had the lingering feeling Kaname was just trying to get him to let his guard down so he can kill him now that Yuki didn't care for him. However, he saw sincerity in the Pureblood's eyes. It was hard but he was slowly warming up to Kaname, much to the latter’s delight. Yuki, however, was getting ready to throw an insult to the hunter when she felt herself get pushed along. Everything became quiet as Yuki slowly turned her cold eyes toward the female prefect, who eyed her with a similar glare.

"If you are going to be the vampire princess you should act like one. Move on and stop harassing Zero for not bowing down to your selfish games," Sayori warned, voice barely at a whisper. None of the humans were able to hear but she knew very well that the vampires easily picked it up.

"What!?" Came the angered scream of the girl, "Don't tell me what to do you filthy human!"

Yuki made for a jump, while Sayori got prepared to take out the dagger she tucked under her sleeve when Zero pushed her behind him. He eyed Yuki, who was firmly grabbed by her brother and pushed along. No doubt she would be getting an earful for almost giving away the vampire secret to the school. Zero shook his head and began to shoo everyone away. The other Night Class students hurried along after their leader. Many gave curt nods toward the ex hunter, who returned the slight welcoming gesture. Some also gave Sayori approving looks. Many didn't consider Yuki to be their leader. Kaname was truly fit to be prince but they would never see Yuki as their princess. If what rumors say are true and Kaname will not be marrying Yuki they hoped Kaname would find someone strong and suitable to be his princess.

Zero walked toward Sayori, patting her back. "Come on, let's start our walk around before we head off." Zero took a step away before tumbling down, feeling severely light headed.

"Zero!" Came the distressed cry as Sayori helped him back to his room.

**0o0o0**

 

Kaname sat in his office behind the large desk trying to concentrate on the paperwork he had. Sighing, the brunette finally gave up to instead stare out the window at the slowly setting moon. He had been so caught up with side issues, mostly involving his little sister, that he had forgotten he was excused from today's classes to wait and greet their guests. He sighed. Yuki needed to be kept away in case she attempted to harm the hunter while the transformation was in process. Of course, if Yuki did try something she would immediately be killed. Kaname would be fine with that, but he would hope to have Yuki live longer to hopefully gain back some resemblance of her past self. Yuki...Kaname scowled at the thought of his sister's actions earlier today. He knew she had gained a temper, but he didn't think it would come to the point that she would openly attack someone in front of the oblivious Day Class! He had given her a good piece of his mind once inside the school:

**Flashback**

_Kaname dragged Yuki by the arm all the way into the building. Yuki was complaining, demanding Kaname to let her go. She wasn't a rag doll damn it! A princess shouldn't be treated in such a manner!_

_"Kaname! Please let me go?" She pleaded, giving him the puppy eyes she knew he couldn't resist._

_Well, at least the eyes he couldn't resist when she was human. Now, instead of the warm eyes she was so used to she received a cold glare. They stopped by a corner of the wall. Kaname ordered for everyone to go to class. Yuki stayed silent, thankful that whatever Kaname was going to say it would not be in front of the whole Night Class. Once they were completely alone Kaname turned toward Yuki with barely concealed anger. "What the hell were you thinking Yuki!? You had planned to attack Wakaba, a prefect but also a HUMAN in front of the entire Day Class of other humans unaware of our secret. Have you forgotten that you could not attack someone without a reason? Or do you seek to be punished for your foolishness?"_

_Yuki gave a low growl, "I wasn't going to kill her or anything. She disrespected me and made a fool of me in front of the entire class! She has no right to talk to me in such a tone!"_

_Kaname stepped forward, making Yuki back up against the wall. "That is no excuse for your actions. I will give you one more warning Yuki. If you step out of line you will be sent back home. You are lucky the council has not heard of your many incidents. They would have no qualms about telling mother and father." With that Kaname walked out of the building leaving a slightly shaken Yuki behind._

**End**

He skipped class to lead the guests to the Headmaster's house, where they are currently hiding their presence until the time came. He put medicine in Yuki's drink during dinner and was just recently informed by Takuma that she was sound asleep. Now all they needed was to wait for sunrise to visit Zero.

Zero...

With what felt like the hundredth sigh of the day, Kaname shook his head to be rid of any thoughts of the hunter. He would have all the time in the world for his plans to go into action.

**0o0o0**

Zero laid back in his bed, eyes closed but his mind not yet fully asleep. He was weak. He could feel the energy from his body slowly draining bit by bit. He wasn't so sure he was turning into a Level E anymore. He always imagined it: he would be in excruciating pain, than his eyes would turn mad and he would seek the closest person, but before he could do anything he would shoot himself. But this was calm, almost pleasant now that he wasn't struggling so much against it. As he lied back on his bed he felt everything yet didn't feel at all. Sayori had left his window open allowing for the moonlight to caress his form. He felt waves of waves of relaxation. His strength was going away, but Zero almost welcomed it.

Zero felt the presence in his room. He felt it when the person was right next to his bedside. Zero couldn't be bothered the least. He knew he wasn't strong enough to fight and win, but he could sense the calmness and the non threatening aura of Cross. Actually, though Zero didn't know, the man was masking his presence and believed the hunter could not sense him. In the light, if one were to open their eyes they would clearly see Kaien Cross standing above his adoptive son. He reached down to push the sweaty bangs out of his boys eyes, giving a sad smile when Zero leaned into his touch. Gently, not wanting the boy to wake up, he picked him up hooking an arm under his knees while the other supported his neck. It was almost sunrise and the visitors would have his head if he avoided this any longer. He just hoped Zero would forgive him. Zero groaned, feeling himself moved from the comfortable bed. He tried to follow the route Cross was taking him to hopefully have a decent idea where he'd be in case he needed to run from his weird guardian. Zero felt the cool night air hit him, making him shiver. Cross pulled the hunter closer to his body, opening his jacket to somewhat cover the hunter. An appreciated sigh left the silver head's lips. Zero felt the slight bounce of walking and was able to hear the twigs, rocks, and other various woodsy items crunch under Cross' feet. Finally, they reached their destination after he heard a door open.

Without opening his eyes Zero knew it was Cross' house from waves after waves of his scent hitting his nose. But...that was odd. He caught in the background of everything, almost not there, the scent of different people. Zero opened up his mind more, relaxing and moving the little energy he had left toward his sense of smell, focusing on the different items of the scents and picking out what he didn't need to know. There were about 11 of them. 11 different vampire scents that were vainly masked. What was Cross doing? Had his adoptive father gotten sick of Zero enough to hand him over to random vampires? Zero did not know what was going on, but his survival instincts began to kick in. He began to struggle in Cross' hold.

"Zero please, we don't have much time left! Trust me. Nothing's going to happen. We need to get you in before the moon is fully down!" Cross pleaded with the vampire. When Zero continued to struggle Cross sighed and started to use force. He pinned Zero to the floor for a moment to grab both of his wrists in one hand. He then lifted him up by his two knees, making sure to grab him tight enough so he couldn't move at all. Cross ignored Zero's slightly frightened whimper and avoided looking into the boy's now open eyes.

Zero began to visibly panic when he was taken into a room full of vampires, along with one particular Pureblood. They were in one of Cross’ spare bedrooms. All the furniture was pushed to the walls, creating a fair amount of free space. On the wooden floor Zero noticed a pentagram made of what he believed was silver, with the vampires surrounding the image. The vampires made a path for Cross, but immediately closed the circle once he was inside. Zero looked toward Kaname for an explanation, "What's going on?"

The Pureblood looked toward the several men beside him, waiting for approval. He usually wasn't this patient with the Vampire Council, but if his later plans were to work he needed their consent. Of course he could just kill them all, but it would cause more fighting and bloodshed than he cared for. Might as well try to make amends now with the new head of the council, maybe he'll be a more reasonable man. He received several nods, indicating he can now and should inform the hunter of what his situation is. He'd have to hurry, it was quickly approaching sunrise. He turned toward the boy, where Cross placed him in the middle of all the vampires. "Stay calm Zero, all will be explained. You have shown signs of changing. Almost a sort of transformation. These happen to certain vampires once every few ten-thousand years or so. For this transformation to happen the individual must be strong physically and mentally, and have come from an equally strong bloodline. You are 18 years old, and have reached vampire maturity, the age where you fully awaken your abilities. This is what we will be observing tonight." Kaname paused as he saw Zero try to push himself into a sitting position, only for his arms to give in and make him topple down. "Your strength is leaving you along with the moon. During that time you will begin to transform. Onc- If you survive by the time the sun rises, you will also rise as a new form."

Zero looked up to Kaname, confusion and slight pain in his eyes, "Wait, what do you mean by a transformation? What will I become?" Before Zero got an answer the moon had already started to dip down the horizon. With that Zero let out a piercing scream.

He felt as if his entire body was on fire. Zero could not hear anything, could not care for the vampires watching to muffle his cries of pain. He was down right crying from the agony his body was facing. His bones crunched under his skin, breaking and moving into different places and sending wave after wave of pain to the hunter. Zero felt himself huddled on the floor in a bloody mess. He was bleeding out from wounds opening to allow for the changes to be made more efficiently. The hunter didn't even notice he was tearing his own clothes apart until he doubled over in pain again and took a second to acknowledge the thin strips of fabric stuck to his lengthened nails. Trembling from head to toe the hunter looked up to his guardian. With tears streaming down his face the hunter reached out toward Cross and cried out, "Dad, help me! Make them stop!" Zero felt another wave of pain hit him when his lower body began to change, causing more rounds of screaming. He faintly noticed in the background what sounded like a struggle. Of someone being grabbed and held back by force.

Cross couldn't stand it any longer. It was one of the few times Zero had acknowledged him as a parent, the only other times being when he was scared after one very close call of becoming a Level E and when he needed to vent when Yuki first started throwing him insults. Seeing him in so much pain and calling for him was too much. He sprang forward in an attempt to cover Zero with his body so the night light couldn't reach him, but he was firmly held back by Kaname and a few other council men. The other half focused their energy on making the room soundproof, thickening the walls with their own power to make sure no one would come check out what was happening. Kaname and Akihito, the new head of the council, were helping restrain Cross, but also feeding Zero a bit of their energy. The hunter's body was, in a way, literally dying and recreating itself. The pain would be to much for anyone to handle. And for that same reason was why the council members were present in the first place. They needed to see if Zero was capable to withstand the transformation without the aid of energy. Depending on how long one of these vampires can last the transformation will determine how powerful they will be. Assistance was required, as everyone would die having no energy to withstand such torture. However, if it seemed like the hunter was close to dying than the council and Kaname would all put in their shared energy to quicken the process. This, however, means that the potential power the vampire could have gotten would be wasted. Kaname and Akihito were only focusing on healing the hunter's many open wounds so that he wouldn't bleed out, not speeding up the transformation. There hasn't been someone to survive the full transformation without hastening the process in hundred thousands of years. But Zero was always stubborn....

**0o0o0**

With a final gasp Zero's body went completely limp. The spectators stared as the last few bones got into place sounding like thick branches from a tree snapping in half. They all watched in a silent awe as Zero's once masculine build dissolved to instead become half his initial size. His torn shirt became exceptionally large on the hunter's body and one could see slight muscles in between the holes of the shirt. His hips widened, perfect for giving birth to strong children. Slowly, the short silver hair grew to about hip length acting like a curtain to cover the newly developed body. Cross was finally allowed to freely walk. The first thing he did was use his coat to cover the body. With great care Cross picked Zero up and began walking him to his spare bedroom. The others did not try to stop him. The hunter had just went through the entire transformation process alone. This meant that Zero would be even more powerful than they had expected.

The daughter of the moon shall be given the traits of the ancestors.

She shall rise like her father to offer authority.

She shall rise like her mother to offer strength.

Zero had survived the night, truly becoming the Daughter of Moon. Filia Luna.


	2. Tidying Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everybody likes change. Oh well lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello, so this is the second chapter! I also kinda realized something. I have a few chapters of this story written ahead of time, so I have a pretty solid idea of when it'll end. So tags may change a bit later once I make a decision. Other than that, sorry for bad writing! Enjoy!

_Recap_  
_Cross was finally allowed to freely walk. The first thing he did was use his coat to cover the body. With great care Cross picked Zero up and began walking him to his spare bedroom. The others did not try to stop him. The hunter had just went through the entire transformation process alone. In all it took about an hour. This meant that Zero would be even more powerful than they had expected._  


_The daughter of the moon shall be given the traits of the ancestors._

  
_She shall rise like her father to offer authority._

 

_She shall rise like her mother to offer strength._

 

 _Zero had survived the night, truly becoming the Daughter of Moon._ **_Filia Luna_ ** _._

 _  
_ **0o0o0**

 

Akihito turned toward the rest of the council members, "You are dismissed. We will pay another visit to Zero once he is more accustomed to his transformation. Thank you all for your exceptional work tonight. Be prepared to welcome one of the most powerful vampires that has ever existed." The council members gave a bow of respect before heading for the door. However, the last comment Akihito left them with sent shivers down their spines, "And if I were you, don't even think about trying to mate him. You'll have to answer to Cross, his old hunter master, Kaname, and especially ME. Have a nice morning."

Kaname waited for all the vampires to file out before he spoke to Akihito. Although he would technically inherit a title of higher position then Akihito, the man was still the head of the council of vampires. Though it is correct to say that the council was not very much liked, almost hated, their reputation was slowly being fixed by Akihito's work in building relationships with other powerful families. It would be wise to inform the head of his plan and, hopefully, gain his approval.

Akihito turned to smile at the older vampire. Akihito himself was just a couple hundred years old, though he held the appearance of someone in their early twenties, possibly even younger. His eyes were a rich hazel, strong and confident whenever he spoke to someone. He could sense the slight nervous aura and had a good idea on what the topic of their conversation would be.

"Kaname-sama, the process went well, did it not?"

Kaname nodded, “Yes, it did. Though, I didn't expect anything less from Zero. He was always a strong vampire, even if deemed a Level D.”

“That he is,” agreed Akihito.

Kaname nodded, “ And he must be protected until he fully regains control of his new found powers. There is no doubt in my mind that vampires from all around will come looking to mate him. Knowing how stubborn Zero would be about this whole situation he will find no use to the new position and power he has gained. Actually, anybody put to guard him will have to face his wrath at least once, so it must be someone who has an equal or greater amount of strength then he does. Who knows what he is capable of at the moment.”

Akihito nodded, “You are correct. That is why I am placing him under your protection.” Akihito gave a kind smile at the surprised look the younger looking vampire gave him (though Akihito was very aware of Kaname’s greater age). “Do I seem as ignorant as my facial features suggest? I am very well aware of your infatuation to the ex hunter, Kaname-sama. I have been keeping a close eye on the child. Also, if I might add, I've been able to catch a glimpse of that little sister of yours.”

Before Kaname could react Akihito had him pushed against the nearest wall, his hand wrapped around his throat in a threatening manner. Kaname didn't react, only gave the vampire a bored look to cover up his surprise. He was surprised, but also slightly shocked. Not many vampires are quick or strong enough to pin him down, or even able to catch him by surprise. He'd have to take note of Akihito more, seeing how the vampire probably hides his true strength from the rest of the world.

Akihito smiled and continued speaking, all the while putting pressure onto the throat under his fingertips, “I would like to make myself clear Kaname. I respect the Kuran name, and will follow you when your time to rule has come. However, the same cannot be said for your dear sister. She does not live up to the same potential as Zero. Even now when Zero wakes up he will be more powerful than most vampires, possibly even on par with yourself. He is the true ruler who I will support with my life. I am allowing you to become his personal guard. However, if I or my men find out Yuki has caused harm toward Zero, or if you've allowed for such behavior, then there will be two less Kurans in this world.”

Kaname nodded. Well, as best as someone being strangled could nod. With that Akihito let his grip go. He stepped back and gave the Pureblood another charming smile. “Good...Well, I must be off now. Good luck with Zero. I'm sure he'll have an earful to say.”

Kaname waited in the room until he could completely feel Akihito’s aura disappear out of the academy grounds. Only then did he proceed to look for Cross. Knowing the Headmaster for quite some time, Kaname headed straight for his master bedroom. It's door was left open, probably from Cross wanting Zero comfortable as soon as possible. Kaname peaked into the room; Cross was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring down at his newly transformed son. Kaname took note of the way Cross massaged Zero’s scalp, moving his hand lightly through the long silver strands. Kaname tapped on the door to let Cross know of his presence. He walked over to his side and stared at Zero along with the man who had not moved an inch.

 _He truly is beautiful._ Kaname admired everything about Zero. The way his face slimmed down to a more chestnut shape, the full figure he could make out from under the blanket, and the beautifully pale skin made Zero look all the more like an angel. Kaname blinked, feeling the pressure near his temples, indicating that his eyes had started to bleed red. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second to get a hold of himself. Zero was causing him inner chaos and he needed to control himself before he did something stupid. Kaname didn't notice Cross looking at him the whole time.

“What are you still doing here Kaname?” Asked a slightly hostile Cross.

Kaname looked at Zero for a few more seconds before turning his attention toward Cross. “Akihito-San has instructed me to be Zero’s personal guard. I am the only one who will be able to keep up with his growing strength. However, these first few days will be a hard period of adjustment for everyone. I will be his sworn guardian and help him discover and adjust to his new powers and his transition into the vampire community. He is of an equal, though some might consider greater ranking than myself and will certainly be targeted for a forced mating. In fact, it would be safer to move him into the moon dorms as soon as possible…”

Cross nodded. He gently untucked Zero from the bed and proceeded to pick him up like before. Cross knew the boy was completely knocked out because Zero did not react at all from the sudden movement. Cross spoke up to the Pureblood without taking his eyes off of Zero, “I assume you had Takuma move all his things into the Moon Dorms?”

Kaname nodded, proceeding to lead the way back, “Correct. All his belongings should be in the room assigned for him. The master bedroom right across from my own room, just as you requested Headmaster.”

The two quietly made their way to the Moon Dorms. Zero would occasionally make a sound or two but was far from waking up. In fact, Kaname estimated the ex hunter would be out of it until possibly the next day or two. His body would be making smaller adjustment according to the environment and how much Zero himself can handle at once. Later on Kaname would have to help Zero try to fully gain control of his powers, but that could wait. For now he needed to focus on making sure Zero fully heals and be prepared to fight the boy when he wakes up. He just hoped that Zero wouldn't accidentally tap into his stored power in his fit of rage and get the upper hand. He'd hate to have to ask for help, but nobody has handled a transformed vampire in thousands of years, let alone one who went through the entire process with their own strength!

Cross stopped at the entrance of the giant gate leading into the Moon Dorms. “This is where we part ways Kaname-sama.”

Kaname turned to fully look at Cross as he spoke, “You have the ability to enter the dorms Headmaster. Either way, you will be in my presence and nobody will dare question your appearance. In fact, nobody should be up at this time of the day.”

Cross smiled, but shook his head. He took a few steps toward the Pureblood and held out the unconscious Zero. Kaname got the message and gently took hold of the sleeping vampire. He took a moment to appreciate the smaller figure. Kaname could easily tower over him now in both height and width. His features looked gorgeous in the moonlight, from the top of his smooth silver hair to the delicate small feet hanging out from the now oversized pants.

Kaname looked up when Cross coughed in order to get his attention, “I would like to avoid any commotion at all costs. If someone happens to wake up at this time than my presence will only cause you more trouble for when the rest of the vampire population finds out. I suggest trying to get Zero in as fast and quietly as possible. Lock all entrances and allow no one but yourself and possibly Takuma-kun to enter. You will be excused from your classes until Zero has woken up and the situation is under more control. I am entrusting Zero under your care. Do not let me down Kaname. I will be back tomorrow to visit him.”

**0o0o0**

 

Kaname waited until Cross was out of sight to begin walking towards the Dorms. He quickened his steps as the sun began to rise even more into the sky. The day class students were due to wake up for class in a few more hours. The commotion is enough to usually wake a few of the vampires, though most would not get out of their beds so early in the morning. Quietly, Kaname entered the Dorms through the door kindly held open by none other than Takuma. Kaname started up the stairs toward the room he had prepared for Zero.

“I'm assuming all preparations were understood and accomplished?” Kaname asked his Vice President.

Ichijou nodded, quietly replying, “Yes, Kaname-sama, all preparations are in place. The room is fully furnished and Zero-sama’s belongings have been relocated.”

The pair were almost to the room when a noise from behind them made them stop. Kaname immediately got behind Takuma as the said vampire prepared to defend them from whoever was following them. They saw someone a bit more ahead running towards them while two figures raced behind the first one. Unfortunately for the two it wasn't a random vampire who had come for Zero, but much MUCH worse…

“What are you doing up so early Yuki?” Ichijou kindly asked, though on the inside he was panicking. Hadn't he locked the girl's room doors?

Yuki stopped in her tracks to eye behind Takuma to where his brother stood behind the Aristocrat with something, or more like someone in his arms. “I heard people talking and wanted to see who was disturbing my sleep… Why were my doors locked? I had to break the locks and I broke a nail! To make it worse those two wouldn't let me leave my room!” Yuki pointed behind her to Kain and Aido.

“We're sorry Kaname-sama! She said she wanted a drink from the kitchen and ran off when we weren't looking!” Exclaimed a nervous Aido. He hated to disappoint Kaname, especially for such a serious task. The fact that Kain nor himself were informed on _why_ they needed to keep Yuki in place only made the situation worse. It must have been serious business if even Kaname’s most trusted guards were not informed of everything.

Yuki walked over to Takuma and proceeded to shove him out of the way. Takuma only stumbled slightly. The push was not that hard, since the girl was not as powerful as some might assume, but the surprise of it made it possible for Yuki to get him out of the way enough to see who was in Kaname's arms.

“What the hell happened to Zero?! Why is he here!?” Came the angered yell. She looked down at the sleeping vampire in disgust. To her Zero looked even weaker than before. He resembled one of those cheap string dolls with straw hair you'd see kids from the poor side of town playing with.

The same can't be said about Aido and Kain. The cousins were staring in awe at the ex hunter. They had never laid eyes on such a creature before. Kaname narrowed his eyes and released a territorial hiss when the two vampire’s eyes turned red. The two immediately snapped out of their trance and bowed their heads in apology.

Kaname sighed in frustration, “Yuki please lower your voice, we don't need you waking up the entire Night Class. It is early and we all should be heading to bed. We will discuss this tomorrow.”

“But-”

“No buts!” Kaname glared at Yuki, making her shrink back. He continued, “No one except for myself, Headmaster, and Takuma are allowed to enter Zero’s room. If I see that anyone of you has entered without my knowledge be prepared to be severely punished. None of you are to inform the rest of the students what you've seen. Like I said, we will discuss the issue tomorrow. Now, if there are no more questions I suggest you head back to your perspective rooms.”

The Pureblood watched as everyone left for their rooms. Of course he allowed for Takuma to stay, but he narrowed his eyes at Yuki taking her time to leave. Once she was out of sight he turned and continued toward the rooms.

After a few more moments of walking Kaname finally had enough of the silly game his sister was playing.

“Takuma,” Kaname called out, “Go take Yuki back to her room. You are allowed to use as much force as needed.”

“Yes, Kaname-sama,” came the expected reply. Takuma quickly appeared in front of the second Kuran who was slowly following behind the pair.

Yuki let out a squeal of surprise and made an attempt to run towards Kaname, but Takuma easily grabbed the back of her nightgown. He pulled Yuki back by the fabric and began to carry her on his shoulder back to her appointed room.

(Her room happened to be on the completely other side of the dorm building, far from Kaname’s own. Though Kaname could easily take care of himself he did not wish to constantly deal with a horny Pureblood attempting to “woo” him every moment she could.)

Red with anger Yuki called out to her brother, “You can't do this to me Big Brother! Why does Zero get to sleep in your wing but I'm dumped on the opposite side!? This isn't how you treat your princess!”

Kaname ignored her for in favor of finally getting Zero to his room. The Pureblood passed his office, then stopped a bit more down to where the rooms were. He shifted Zero’s weight into his left side so he could reach the spare key Cross had given him to the room. Kaname stilled when he felt Zero moving. Zero snuggled deeper into the Pureblood’s side, going as far as to rub his head inside the juncture of his neck and inhale deeply before slumping back to his still position. Kaname inhaled deeply to try to calm his nerves.

 _“Zero is asleep, he has no control over his body. He is unaware of the underlying implications of that movement.”_ Kaname mentally told himself as he forced the red from his eyes to go down. No one is allowed to drink from a Pureblood unless given permission by the said vampire. This usually only consists of close friends or family who need assistance, but more likely a mate. It didn't help that Kaname’s body craved for the ex hunter, especially with the new amazing scent the boy gained. A mix of fresh cool air from a clear night with something else in the background. Kaname considered it for a moment before deciding that it was close to French vanilla. Soft and sweet mixed into the still cool night air. Yes, that's what he smelled like. It was delicious to the Pureblood, and oh so very tempting.

“Kaname-sama?”

Kaname turned his attention towards Takuma who had returned from his previous task and was now silently observing him for any odd behavior. He couldn't blame him, Takuma is not affected by Zero the way Kaname is because of his long standing love for another. Kaname has warned him to do everything in his power to keep Zero safe if he felt that Kaname was losing control. “I am fine. Here, open the door,” calmly Kaname handed the keys to Takuma.

“You're shaking,” came the blunt statement. He had not let go of Kaname's hand.

Kaname snatched his arm back. The motion agitated Zero, causing him to shift uncomfortably in Kaname's arms. The vampire was quick to move Zero into a more comfortable position. The boy in his arms was quick to snuggle back into the Kaname’s chest to get some more of the comfortable heat radiating from his body. Again, Kaname took a long deep breath to calm his nerves.

“Zero unconsciously seeked my scent.”

Takuma nodded, already informed of all vampire body signals. He was looking to find a mate soon either way, so he had to be informed of these types of scenarios.

Kaname and Takuma walked into the spotless room. Kaname made sure to lean down and feel the newly installed carpet. He was pleased with the soft material and was sure Zero would appreciate the feeling if he wished to walk barefoot. He then went to inspect the small lounging area, making sure the bookcase was filled with all of Zero’s favorite books (he did not stalk the vampire in the library, he was just observant) and then some. After the lounge room was the kitchen. Kaname nodded at Takuma for filling the fridge full of all types of foods. The silverware was all brand new and of the best quality Takuma could find, not to mention the mini staircase the vampire was kind enough to buy in case Zero’s height changed. Kaname walked out of the kitchen and opened the door leading to the main room. The room was colored a calm purple a few shades lighter than Zero’s own eyes. Kaname could see from his position that the bathroom was completely cleaned that it seemed to shine. Gently, Kaname lifted the bed sheets and carefully placed the still sleeping vampire into bed. Kaname made sure to tuck Zero in with just enough wiggle room to turn in his sleep. He smiled as Zero instantly relaxed into the soft mattress.

Without saying a word the pair exited the room, remembering to lock the door and close the windows. It was a good thing Cross convinced Yagari to use hunter charms on the room to suppress any smells. Kaname just wanted to be extra safe, going to the extent of making the room sound proof as well.

With a nod to Takuma for a job well done Kaname entered the room right across for a well deserved rest.

**0o0o0**

 

Kaname waited inside the large kitchen for every Night Class student to enter the room. He had given Takuma, Aido, and Kain the order to wake everyone up to have a meeting before the class exchange. Zero was still resting, his body healing itself from the inside-out to avoid any possible complications later on. When the Pureblood had woken up he immediately got dressed then moved a few trinkets into Zero’s room. He did plan on spending the whole day with the boy in case he happened to wake up. He had to be prepared for Zero to wake up, though it was mostly to make sure he did not cause havoc in the Night Dorms in his predictable fit of anger towards Cross’s trickery and Kaname’s own role in his transformation. Kaname knew he shouldn't be anxious, but all he wished was to be back next to the boy instead of having to deal with his sister and the rest of the vampires on campus.

Once all vampires were accounted for Kaname stood from his seat at the head of the table. Yuki made to get up as well, for her seat was to the left, but Kaname gently pushed her back down. Yuki turned a sharp glare towards the vampires as she heard a couple of snickers. The crowd instantly quieted down. They couldn’t help it! No one saw Yuki as worthy to be their princess. The fact that Kaname just downgraded her to one of his listeners just proved his worth of her in their eyes.

“I am about to share information to all of you that will change the way things are to run from now on in this school. You are all instructed to follow whatever rules Headmaster Cross and myself put forth in order to keep the peace of the school. What I say is not to be questioned. Whoever dares to defy my orders will be punished by myself, or possibly the Vampire Council depending of the severity of the rule broken. Understood?”

Upon seeing no hostility Kaname began;

“Zero Kiryu is the new Filia Luna. He has already undergone his transformation and has been seen and accepted by the Vampire Council. He will begin staying in the Moon Dorms under my care until further notice. Do not try to mate him, do not make an attempt to court him and do not attempt to forcefully take his blood. He is already stronger than all of you, possibly even more so than myself and will continue to grow in strength as he becomes accustomed to his transformation. You are to full heartedly welcome him to the Dorms and provide any assistance you see fit. Treat him as though he is my equal. Zero will from now on sit to my left with Takuma sitting to my right in all gatherings involving all parties-”

“What?!” the shocked interruption from none other than Yuki, “You must be joking Big Brother?”

“I am not Yuki. Now please, let me continue,” came the bit out reply. Kaname knew this would be the reaction from his sister. The seating arrangement did mean something in the Dorms, almost like an unspoken rule. Kaname, being the obvious leader, sat at the head of the table. Takuma, before Yuki became a Pureblood, once sat to Kaname’s left. The left seat represented the next in charge. Yuki occupied that seat, with the Vice President just below her. Giving Zero that seat essentially put him on a higher role than Yuki, leaving her to be seen as less of a power figure than Zero or Takuma.

“No! This isn’t fair! Why is Zero suddenly being given all this protection and good treatment when I am the princess here?” Yuki exclaimed. She just couldn’t understand what was going on.

“Were you not listening Yuki,” this time it was Takuma who tried to reason with the girl, “Zero is a Filia Luna.”

“What the hell does that even mean?!” she asked without a second thought.

Kaname shook his head in disappointment as the room erupted into whispers. Every vampire was taught the legend of the respected Filia Luna. Even if only recently awakened into a vampire Yuki should have been given lessons on the vampire history as a former Guardian. Hell, being a Pureblood means she would have been instructed to learn and know all this as soon as possible.

It was obvious someone was skipping out on lessons…

What made it worse was that Yuki had made herself look like a complete fool in front of the lower level vampires. At least Kaname would have no problem proclaiming someone else as his Princess once the time came.

“Yuki,” Kaname exasperated, “Drop the matter. I shall explain it to you alone another day.”

“No! I won’t let a dirty Level E take my place as the Princess of this school!”

Before Yuki could run off and attempt to do away with the nuisance Kaname was at the ready. He was already behind her as soon as she turned around. Grabbing her by the throat he lifted Yuki off the ground, only slightly loosening his grip as the girl began to cough.

“B-big Brother?” Yuki weakly called out, completely surprised and scared of this aggressive side of Kaname.

Kaname stared back at the girl, his own eyes red with anger.

“You will not touch Zero, Yuki. Not now or ever for as long as he is under my protection. You may be my sister, but I have no qualms of punishing you for foolish behavior.” Kaname let Yuki go, watching as she dropped to the ground in a coughing mess.

Kaname turned to the rest of the room, “Let this be a lesson to you all. Unless you have anymore questions you are all dismissed. Thank you for your cooperation.”

The vampires began to slowly file out of the room, trying not to gossip about the new information until out of the sight and hearing of their Prince. Somehow they had a feeling trouble was around the corner...

 

 


	3. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero's finally awake, and takes the news....decently? Yuki's still a jerk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter yall. Hope its okay. I like reading comments so feel free to leave some on your thoughts of the story or what you'd like to happen!

**0o0o0**

_ The daughter of the moon shall be given the traits of the ancestors. _ _   
_

_ She shall rise like her father to offer authority. _ _   
_

_ She shall rise like her mother to offer strength. _

_ Zero had survived the night, truly becoming the Daughter of Moon.  _ **_Filia Luna_ ** _. _

_   
_ **0o0o0**

 

First he noticed the darkness.

It was a calm feeling really, just slightly uncomfortable. He could not see anything, but was aware it was mostly due to having his eyes closed. He felt discomfort, like someone had smacked him with a steel bat right before he went to sleep. He was aware of having limbs, but none seemed to move. His body was as heavy as lead and was not cooperating with him no matter how hard he tried.

_“Come on…”_ Zero struggled to will his body to respond to his commands. 

Why was he like this again? 

Ah, yes, the transformation. Kaname mentioned he would change. Is this the aftermath? Would he be in eternal darkness? Probably, unless his body starts responding. Then again, he has no idea what happened in the first place. Kaname spoke to him for a bit then it all became fuzzy. 

“Open your damn eyes!”

Zero mentally stilled, trying to listen for that voice again. 

“I’ve waited all day yet you have not moved an inch. When will I be able to lay my eyes on your beautiful lavender pearls once again?”

It sounded desperate, almost pleading with him to open his eyes. If only the person knew Zero was trying to do just that. But the voice made him feel different. It was deep and smooth with a certain richness that got addicting very quickly. Zero craved to hear more from the voice. He wanted to hear the voice call out to him, admire him, have every word twist itself around his being in a wonderful symphony of sounds.

Again, he made an attempt to wake up. He started little by little, first trying to command the toes he could not see to move. Zero felt a tingle and assumed he succeeded in moving something. Next he worked on something more strenuous, the fingers. Little by little he felt more tingles, but that also came accompanied with more pain. The more he began to wake up the more of the physical effects of his ‘transformation’ became apparent. His head ached to the point that he could hear constant pounding. His arms felt like jell-o, his knees refused to bend, and his lower body was sore all over. But the more he moved the more aware he was becoming. Zero refused to slip back into the dark. He has to know who’s voice that is. He needed to take away that desperate tone and replace it with calmness and happiness. He needed that voice to talk to him.

Zero opened his eyes to just begin blinking quickly. The sun was going down and a bit of the few remaining rays managed to slip through the window and blind him. Once adjusted to the new lighting Zero took a moment to look around the room. It obviously wasn’t his original room from the Sun Dorms. This one was painted a simple shade of purple lighter than his eyes. The bed was of a higher quality material and he definitely did not make enough as a hunter to afford silk sheets. There was a door to his left most likely being for a bathroom. To his right was yet another door, probably leading to another section of the dorm. Then, dead smack in the middle, sitting quietly while facing the bed was Kaname Kuran staring straight at him.

“ _So it was his voice..”_ Zero thought, a bit disappointed in the outcome though his body didn't seem to mind at all. Something inside him hummed in pleasure at the thought of the Pureblood pleading to see him.

Kaname carefully stepped over to the vampire, being extra careful not to make any sudden movements. He reached down to gently stroke Zero’s hair just as he’d seen Cross do so beforehand. Zero gave him a painfully obvious confused look, but he paid no mind to it. He was ecstatic that the vampire had finally woken up. Kaname had been worried sick all day as he watched the vampire sleep. From time to time he would make a pained sound, though would not move an inch from where he was lying. It was good to see the boy finally awake and somewhat well again.

“Zero,” Kaname whispered in a sweet tone Zero was not used to hearing towards him. It was always directed to Yuki. Well, _was_ is the key word, “How are you feeling?”

“...” Zero opened his mouth as if to speak, but he began to cough right away. Why was his throat so damn dry?

“Water, I'll get you water. Your throat is probably sore from having no liquids for the whole day.”

Zero watched as Kaname walked to the door to the right and out to another room before closing it, leaving the ex hunter alone. This gave Zero time for some much needed thinking. He needed to know the what, where, when, and why.

The what, as in what had happened, was easy to answer. His body went through some transformation. A painful one at that. Zero can somewhat recall a lot of screaming and blood and plenty of tears. He was pretty sure Cross was there, so was the Pureblood and a number of other vampires he did not recognize. If he'd have to guess it would be the Council of Vampires. They always liked to know the ins and outs of the vampire race.

Next was the where. Well,  Zero knew he was no longer in Cross’s house nor was he in his original dorm. Unless they had taken him away from the school then Zero would guess he was in the Sun or Moon Dorms. The when can be answered as well, seeing how Kaname had implied that he had been sleeping for a day. It couldn't have been that long since the transformation.

All that was left was the why. That was a reasonable thought. Asking why he was previously unconscious and now lying on a bed in the Dorms feeling like a corpse would be very helpful to know. 

Kaname came back a few minutes later with a glass of water and a tray with a few choices of potential snacks. Kaname placed the tray on the nightstand and proceeded to help Zero sit up in order to drink. Upon further inspection of the tray Zero could see a bowl of fruit, cup of red jello, a slightly steamy bowl of clear soup, and a packet of the special blood tablets Cross started giving him. 

That just added to the why. _Why_ was Kaname being so kind, going as far as to even serve him food in bed?

“...Kaname,” Zero spoke after receiving refreshing sips of water, “What is the meaning of this?”

“Of what Zero?” the Pureblood ignorantly replied.

“You know damn well what I'm referring to Kuran!” Exclaimed Zero, a bit of red tinting his eyes out of anger.

Kaname carefully placed the glass back onto the tray. He slowly scooted closer to Zero, trying his best to not make any sort of sound. Zero watched this cautiousness in confusion. He didn't really understand why Kaname was being so careful with him. They had arguments in the past. Hell, they've threatened to kill one another multiple times. It was no secret what either one was capable of. Kaname was an excellent fighter (though Zero would never say that to his face) and Zero used to be the strongest vampire hunter. So why was Kaname being so cautious?

Sighing, Kaname decided it was now or never to give Zero a proper explanation, “Zero… you are what we call a Filia Lunae. You are, quite literally, the daughter of the Moon. The spirits of the Moon have chosen you to carry on their power. Through your transformation you are no longer just a vampire, but something of greater magnitude.”

“Daughter of the moon?” Questioned Zero. It was then that the vampire took a moment to notice his changed appearance. 

“What the hell!?” Zero stared at his figure in horror. He grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled to make sure it wasn't a dream. Damn, he felt his mood drop as the slight pain of pulling his hair came, proving that it was real life. He stared down at his body, now smaller and frailer looking without the muscles he's built up while working as a hunter. Why the hell did he look like a girl?! It wasn’t even the more feminine look that bothered him, just what happened to _him_?!

Kaname untangled Zero’s hand from his hair only to start sliding his own hand through the silky locks. Zero quietly watched on, not really sure why he allowed for Kaname to touch him in such a way. The Pureblood did play a part on what was happening to him, but he has shown nothing but kindness ever since he had woken up. Maybe that's why he was being so lenient on what the Pureblood could do. Either way, he was more than willing to stab Kaname in the eyes if he has so much as tries to go too far.

Zero shifted closer as Kaname continued to speak, “There is no true explanation on how this had begun. Some say a vampire made a pact with the Moon in order to gain power. Others claim that those who transform have blood ties to the earliest vampires. Whatever it may be, it does not happen often. Filia Lunae are male or female vampires with strong blood. They go through a transformation that not only changes their looks but also their abilities. You are strong, Zero. Much of your powers are to be unlocked, but with time you will be able to skillfully harness your gained abilities. Powers can range from invisibility to strong telekinetic properties. It depends on the abilities prior to transformation and the amount of time the vampire lasted without aids.”

“What do you mean without aids?”

“Your body was rebuilding itself to adjust to the new features. In a way you were dying while your body regenerated a newer version at the same time. The duty of the vampires present, including myself, was to be a last resort plan. If it looked like you would die we would combine our powers in order to speed up the transformation process. However, doing that limits the amount of power the vampire gains. The longer the vampire can last without having the process rushed means the more power they may harness from the night.”

Zero swallowed the small lump that formed in his throat, “H-how long did I last?”

Kaname gently guided Zero into an embrace. At first Zero tensed and found it hard to be comfortable while the person he's always hated held him. But, after watching the Pureblood for any sudden moves and finding no ill intentions in his aura, Zero relaxed into the strong arms. He allowed for Kaname to play with his hair, internally enjoying the feeling of his hands moving through his now overly long hair. 

“You put on quite a fight Zero. To the Council’s surprise you lasted the whole transition. Akihito and myself only used our powers to heal open wounds to stop you from bleeding out. The rest was your own will to survive. Be that as it may, the Council is a bit wary of your being. You are in danger right now Zero. Not only are you of the same rank as a Pureblood, to some even higher than that, but your abilities and beauty make you a prime target of forced mating. That is why you have been relocated to the Moon Dorms and why I am your appointed guardian from now on.”

“What!?” Yelled Zero, attempting to push Kaname away.

Kaname tightened his grip, hissing softly into Zero’s ear. Zero instantly stilled, not fully understanding the verbal command issued by the Pureblood or why his body refused to move. Seeing that Zero had stilled Kaname continued his explanation. “Zero, the Filia Lunae are not only rare because of their power, but because of their ability to give life. You can give birth Zero. Not only do you have an unknown amount of power, but you have the ability to conceive. That child will gain your abilities plus that of your partner. You are a treasure to those seeking political or physical power. There are probably a handful of vampires making their way to the school as we speak to ask for your hand in marriage. In this current state you are in no condition to fight off those who have no problems taking you by force. If you wish to have a say in who you mate with I say you calm down and allow me to protect you properly.”

Zero stayed silent, his hand unconsciously laying on his stomach . With his head hung he nodded for Kaname to continue.

“I am not out to harm you Zero, I will do all in my power to protect you. Once you are well enough we will begin your training. I'm sure you are as interested as I am to learn of your new powers. However, at the moment it is best to focus on healing.”

Kaname gently pushed Zero down into a lying position. As much as he wanted to lay down with him Kaname knew Zero would find a way to kill him even in his weakened state. Kaname stood as if to leave until he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down at Zero, who was already looking up at him with the most precious expression.

Zero looked away as he asked, “D-don't leave yet… tell me more about the Filia Lunae?”

Kaname smiled fondly at the vampire. He could easily feel the waves of embarrassment Zero felt for asking him to stay. Taking pity on the boy Kaname sat down on the edge of the bed and began telling Zero everything he knew about the rare vampires until he fell asleep. 

*******

 

Kaname and the rest of the vampire class waited for their special new addition to arrive. As customary in the Moon Dorms the vampires required a “Welcome” dinner for new students. Zero tried to convince Kaname that he didn't need a formal welcome, but the Pureblood stubbornly insisted on the dinner. So, after a few days of rest Zero had finally agreed to present himself at tonight's dinner. Either way, Kaname had different reasons for wanting to have a formal dinner. He needed to see everyone's reaction toward Zero. Depending on their reactions Kaname would determine if they posed a threat toward Zero and if he needed to watch them. There could also be those who aren't able to control themselves and make an attempt at Zero the moment they see him. Although dangerous, Kaname needed Zero to see the real danger he is in until he regains his strength. It might even help build his trust in the Pureblood. 

Kaname, as well as the rest of the vampires, sensed Zero coming down the hallway. The reaction wouldn't be immediate. The ex hunter was smart enough to use hunter charms to compress most of his smell and aura, but there was just enough to leave people wanting more. Zero rounded the corner and Kaname could feel the tension. Zero was dressed in a plain navy blue long sleeve dress shirt, a bit too big for his new smaller figure. The dress pants looked a bit older, but hung nicely on the curved waist. Kaname put his bets on them being a pair of dress pants Zero had stuffed in his closet because they used to be too small. An old piece of clothing that you knew didn't fit, but always forgot to throw out. The dress shoes did seem too big, but Zero managed to walk properly in them. The fact that everything looked too big for Zero made him all the more adorable. The ex hunter wore his hair in a high ponytail, giving a full view of his tattooed neck for all to see. Zero gave a shaky smile, specifically toward Kaname, but quickly began stepping back as a handful of vampires stood from their seats, eyes red with want.

“Get back Zero!” Kaname called as he quickly appeared behind one of the hostile vampires and restrained him. Kaname could hear his rampant pants and unintelligible mumbling. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Aido, Kain, Takuma and Serien doing the same. Thankfully, everyone else was able to control their urges. Zero affected males more than females, but mostly those without mates. Though some were scratching the dining table to keep from jumping the ex hunter, they feared Kaname more than they desired the vampire.

“Get a hold of yourself!” Kaname growled. It was loud enough for everyone to hear. Slowly, the vampires began to regain their senses. Kaname let out a long sigh. He had a feeling things would be difficult. At least it wasn't as bad as he originally thought. Cross had put a restriction on visitors, decreasing that worry. For now all he had to worry about was the student population.

Before Kaname could say something to relieve the tension a student sitting toward the entrance suddenly jumped from his seat. The vampire lunged at Zero before Kaname could stop it.

“Zero!”

The room was silent as they watched the scene before them. It was almost as if it was going in slow motion when in reality it took only a few seconds. Zero’s eyes turned red in irritation, brought from the thought that he'd have to deal with vampires like the one in front of him for a long time. He unconsciously brought his hand up, feeling the power coursing through his body to the tips of his fingers. The vampire could only get a few steps forward before he suddenly stopped. His arm jerked up, wrapping itself behind his back too tight for comfort. The other arm jerked to life moments later, twisting and bending in an equally unnatural position. The vampire screamed as his legs followed suit, forcing his body down to the floor. All this happened in succession as Zero gestured with his outstretched hand, the slightest movement cause even more pain to the targeted vampire. 

Gasps and whispers filled the room. Zero picked up words such as ‘control’ and ‘possession’  but was too caught up in his inner annoyance with the vampires to fully comprehend the terms. After a few more moments and pained screams Zero allowed for his hand to fall back to his side. His eyes turned back to their normal shade. No longer blinded by anger he was able to catch a glimpse of the folded up vampire on the ground before he readily untangled his limbs and curled into a ball on the floor before him. Zero’s eyes widened, surprised and mildly frightened at this new found ability, and even more so that he was able to use it  unconsciously. 

Kaname walked up to the still standing Zero. Slowly, he reached out and wrapped his arm around Zero’s waist. He could feel the other tense, but eventually the smaller boy relaxed into the comforting side. Even after that show of power Kaname knew better. He could feel the small trembles coming from the body next to him. He was well aware that Zero had surprised not just the Night Class, but also himself. Kaname wanted to comfort the boy, but was secretly glad everyone saw what Zero was capable of _now_. He couldn't imagine how strong he'd be with some training. 

Kaname turned to the waiting vampires, mind you while still holding Zero by the waist, and spoke, “Well, if anyone else has something that will interrupt this dinner please go ahead and say it. I would like to have a relaxing dinner with our new classmate. Speak your mind or _attempt_ to harm Zero now before we start eating. I will be very annoyed to have my meal interrupted for a third time.” When no one dared to speak up Kaname led Zero to their seats, while Serien took the initiative to help the poor vampire on the floor to the infirmary. Kaname, however, let out an annoyed sigh when he reached the head of the table. Takuma had taken his rightful seat to his right, just like he had specified a few days ago. That being said the seat to his left _should_ be vacant. Except, just as he suspected would happen, Yuki is still seated in her old chair. Kaname had allowed her to stay the days Zero was not present, he should have expected that she'd cause a scene.

“Yuki, what are you doing?” He said in the kindest voice he could muster, though everyone could feel his aura flare up in anger. 

Yuki looked up from her food (she didn't care for Zero at all and began eating while everyone was focused on the ex hunter), giving Kaname big puppy eyes that she knew made her look adorable, “What do you mean Big Brother?”

A few of the students let out surprised cries as Yuki’s plate suddenly lifted off the table and smashed into the wall. 

“Kaname!” Zero yelled, trying to get the vampires attention. He shuddered when Kaname turned to look at him. His eyes had bled red and his grip on his waist was steadily getting tighter. He could feel the fear emanating from the spectators, but he decided it was best to focus on the angry Pureblood. Although out of his character, Zero reached up and pulled on Kaname’s ear. He pulled Kaname down enough so his ear was next to his mouth. Quietly, as calmly as he could speak, “Kaname, please get a hold of yourself. There is no need to get worked up over this. I am fine. Yuki is being childish as always. Calm down and handle it without causing another scene.”

“Hey!” Yuki snapped, clearly hearing what Zero had said. 

“That is enough Yuki,” Kaname spoke up. He took a deep breath to calm himself. Zero was right, he wasn't acting like a respectable Kuran right now. His father would have laughed at him for almost losing his cool. It wasn't like him to get worked up, now with Zero around wasn't the time to start. 

“But-”

“Silence! I gave everyone, including you, specific orders on how things will be from now on. Now move to another seat Yuki, Zero is to sit there.”

“That's not fair!” She wailed, “Zero is nothing! If you make me move I’ll go call Mom and Dad and tell them everything!” Kaname gave her a bored look. He motioned with his hand for her to move. With a frustrated shout Yuki threw the chair across the room and stomped out.

Takuma was kind enough to go retrieve the chair, offering it to Zero. Zero slowly sat down, unsure if he was welcome to join the table. Takuma pushed in Zero’s seat (to which he received a shy thank you) and went back to his own. Kaname sat at the head of the long table. Giving a slight nod toward Zero, Kaname began to eat his dinner. Eventually the rest of the vampires began to eat as well. It was a tense silence, everybody being too nervous to talk after all that happened. Once Zero was done eating Kaname stood up, gently grabbed Zero’s hand and led him out towards their rooms. Normally he’d have punched Kaname for touching him in any way in front of others, but Zero was smart enough to not anger the Pureblood anymore tonight. Aido,Kain, and Takuma shared a knowing look. Takuma excused himself from the table. One by one the vampire began to leave. Kaname would normally dismiss them from dinner, but tonight was different. 

As the students walked to their rooms a few began to gossip about the events of the night. Who were the jerks that called the trouble and jinxed them?

 

*******


	4. A Bit of Info (and fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of info on how vampire relationships/dynamics work out, as well as the start of a nice relationship (finally!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter y'all, hope it's okay. I have an idea of where I want this to go but feel free to leave side story suggestions!

_ The daughter of the moon shall be given the traits of the ancestors. _ __   
  


_ She shall rise like her father to offer authority. _ __   
  


_ She shall rise like her mother to offer strength. _

 

Zero had survived the night along with the moon, truly becoming the Daughter of Moon.  **Filia Lunae** .   
  


*******

 

_ Description _ _ :  _

_ The Filia Lunae is an extremely rare vampire class that only comes about once every tens of thousands of years. A chosen vampire will begin the transformation process about a month before the next full moon. It is unclear what qualifies a vampire for the transformation. Common traits include but are not limited to; high physical/mental strength, powerful heritage, unique scented blood, just beginning to mature. They will steadily lose energy throughout the passing days until the night of the full moon, known as the Waiting Period. At this time the chosen vampire will be at his/her weakest. If possible provide them with a constant guard against those who might suspect the transformation/take advantage during the weakened state. Throughout the Waiting Period the vampire must have a constant blood source. Failure to provide the needed energy the body requires will increase mortality rate during transformation.  _

_ (Note: Blood tablets infused with extra vitamins are a good substitute for fresh blood) _

 

_ During the night of the transformation it is suggested to use a soundproof room, due to the inevitable noise that such a painful process will cause. The location should have a view of the moon. A pentagon made of silver shavings, big enough for the vampire to lay in, should be made in order to offer protection.  _

_ (Note: Although the pentagon is considered just a superstition, past occurrences claim it helps discourage loved ones from interfering.) _

 

_ A group of vampires of sufficient strength are required to offer assistance in the event that the vampire cannot handle the transformation process. *See page 275 for further instruction on how to speed up the transformation* _

_  Although hastening the process could potentially save the vampire, the vampire will not reach its full power. The longer the body can absorb the power provided by the night results in stronger abilities later on. It will take a few days for the newly transformed vampire to recover. Once healed they may live like any other vampire.  _

 

_ Appearance _ _ :  _

 

  * __Hair growth__


  * _Softer features_


  * _Smaller build (males)_


  * _Scent_



 

_ The scent of the vampire will change along with the appearance, which will cause a massive attraction toward him/her. This change slightly affects mated males/females, but will be almost overwhelming to most unmated matured vampires.  _

 

_ Sex Life: _

_ The sex life of a Filia Lunae can continue as normal. There is an increased chance of- _

 

Zero closed the book. He didn't need a repeat on sex-ed. The school version and stories he's heard from the older hunters were enough for him. 

Zero sighed, placing the oversized book back on the shelf as he skimmed through the hundreds, probably thousands of titles within the shelves. It was one of the many privileges Zero had purposely abused from the moment he arrived to the Moon Dorms. The library was one of the few places he truly could find moments of relaxation, especially when it is early afternoon. Not many vampires are awake at that time, considering classes run at night. Being in his position Zero is allowed in any room at any time he wished. Many times of the week, including now, Zero would leave the safety of his room to browse the shelves for interesting texts, grab a book or two, then put them back and proceed to head back to his room to get ready for class. It was a pretty good system he had going on. It was only on a couple of occasions Zero had ran into other students. Luckily they happened to be either Kaname or Takuma, who had taken up the habit of taking an early hallway patrol the moment they learned of Zero’s system. Not that he minded much. Takuma happened to be good to chat with, while Kaname provided a silent yet comfortable atmosphere. 

This time it would be Kaname walking him back to his dorm room to get ready for school. With a quick nod of acknowledgement Zero proceeded down the hall, knowing the Pureblood would follow. 

“Do you enjoy reading Zero?”

The question came as a surprise to Zero, since they normally do not exchange many words on these “morning” walks. Zero took a moment to answer.

“Well...It allows me to visualize a world that is not true, and far more calm than the one I live in. Though reading has always been a favorite pastime, with recent events it has provided me comfort and normality.”

“Hmm, I see…”  Kaname seemed to contemplate his words, taking into consideration the implied changes Zero had been through in recent weeks. “What is your preferred genre?

“Mystery….and, though it may seem odd, romance does have a soft spot in my heart.”

“You are a romantic?”

“Tell anyone and I will slit your throat, Kuran…”

Kaname laughed at Zero’s dead serious tone. He would have been worried if it wasn't accompanied by a playful smirk.

The walk, which had progressively gotten slower, continued that way. With Kaname asking Zero arbitrary questions and the latter answering them. After a few Zero began to become less comfortable and more suspicious. Why was Kaname doing this? What reason had he for asking such casual questions for no apparent reason? Perhaps he was trying to distract Zero, or possibly null him into a false sense of security before attempting an attack. Whatever it was, Zero would not fall for it.

“What is the meaning of this, Kuran? You are not usually this talkative.” 

Kaname pauses momentarily, choosing his words carefully before answering, “I want to get to know you on a personal level. In light of certain events I cannot hold back much longer. You are very precious to me, Zero. I would like to formally ask for permission to begin courting you.”

Zero looked ahead, silent, his bright red cheeks the only evidence of his embarrassment. 

The way Kaname presented the question was not a surprise to Zero. Dating is what the average person does. Vampires court, with the expectation of spending a long time, if not becoming lifelong mates with a person of interest. Purebloods or any vampire of high status must follow specific expectations and guidelines if they wish to court someone. With Zero becoming a Filia Lunae, the process will be even more tedious. Kaname asking him in person meant that he probably already consulted Cross, his only parental figure, and that the latter had approved. It was to be expected. Cross had mentioned to him that the Council would only accept someone like Kaname to be his mate. Zero had come to accept the fact that he'd probably end up mated to someone higher up in society. His surprise comes from the person. Never in his right mind would he have guessed his first courting request -ignoring the fact that Cross has allowed no visitors and Yagari has chased off the more persistent of the bunch-  would come from Kaname himself.

Clearing his throat Zero attempted to talk through his surprise. “Erm… Wow… I had no idea you had feelings towards me, Kuran. If you don't mind me asking-”

“You want to know why I have feelings when we have been nothing but enemies until very recently?” 

Kaname laughed at Zero’s dumbstruck face, “You look irresistibly cute when you’re surprised,” he commented, making the hunter blush an even deeper shade of red. The Pureblood sighed, running a hand slowly through his hair. “I did begin hating you. Hell, I completely despised you and your relationship with Yuki. I waited, counting down the days until you would surely lose to your bloodlust and fully fall into a Level E,” Kaname stopped walking. Zero stopped just a few feet ahead when he noticed the Pureblood was not moving. Kaname closed the distance between the two. Zero would have surely panicked if it wasn’t for the gentleness that Kaname grabbed his waist, or for the comfort he felt from his calm aura filling up the area around them. The brunet grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers loosely before giving the pale hand a sweet kiss.

“I began to realize how idiotic of me it was to hate you for something that was out of your control. Instead, I began to admire you. Your beauty, your strength, your grace. **(** ***)** Anything and everything about you began to appeal to my senses. You may be wondering why I would continue to treat you so badly, even with these new found feelings. The answer is simple really; my mind and body were in turmoil knowing I could never have you…Yuki was destined to be my bride. She was of the right title and easy for the council to keep an eye on. My parents and the council had reached an agreement many years prior to meeting you. My life is ruled by honor. I could not disobey the family or the entire vampire race for selfish reasons. I had accepted my fate, trying in vain to push you out of my mind, Then…”

“Then what?” Zero asked. They had unconsciously moved closer to one another, Kaname fully enveloping Zero into a sickly sweet embrace. Kaname moved to rest his chin on Zero’s head. Being so close to the Pureblood’s neck -not to mention his dominating scent hitting him straight on- Zero felt a shiver run down his spine.

“Then, my Little Moon ( _ Zero snorted at the nickname _ ), Yuki was not living up to expectations, along with the telltale signs of you becoming a Filia Lunae. Once again, I was allowed to hope. Yuki was becoming less and less appealing to the Council members whereas some began to openly suggest other available options. Even with my ranking, the Council will not simply grant me permission to take you as a mate. Not when you are a Filia Lunae. They will want a direct confrontation to confirm your full consent, along with a number of other odd tasks to test my capabilities.” Kaname grabbed Zero’s chin, gently forcing the latter to look at him. His face was still red, but Kaname could see the uncertainty in his eyes, “If I was not willing to deal with the obstacles I would not be standing here. Please, Zero. I have denied myself for too long. Will you not allow me to be selfish, just this once?”

Zero stared into the Pureblood’s eyes. They were a deep red, a clear indication of the vampire’s desire for his person. Yet, not once in those moments did Zero feel threatened. Quite the opposite actually. Zero felt safe. He felt… wanted. That was a feeling he had never truly felt since he had gotten turned. 

“I-”

“Big Brother!”

The two stiffened when they heard the unmistakable voice of Yuki coming down the hall. Zero began to leave the embrace, only for Kaname to tighten his grip. Zero gave him a glare that could easily scare off any number of fangirls, even some vampires. Kaname wasn’t impressed, going as far as to return the gaze with a bored look, tightening his hold on the younger even more.

Yuki’s fast pace slowed as she neared her brother. Her rage grew the more she noticed. Why wouldn’t Kaname hold her in such a way? Why wouldn’t he hold her hand like that? What did Zero have that she didn’t?!

She was about to give him a piece of her mind until she caught the look her brother gave her. Instead, she gritted her teeth, “How are you this afternoon Zero?”

The surprise was clear on Zero’s face. He responded with a simple “fine,” not sure how else to reply to the question. He was used to insults when it came to Yuki, not actual conversation.

“That's wonderful! You deserve only the best. If you need anything just ask,” she said with an abnormally stiff smile. She turned to walk away when Zero called out to her.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Zero eyed Yuki, then turned his gaze to the oddly silent Kaname. His gaze turned deadly. He called back to Yuki, “Look, I believe we can come to a mutual understanding. You seem to hate me and I am indifferent. I will not standby and watch you put on a facade whenever you speak to me. As long as you don't make an attempt at my life, I won't end yours. You can say whatever is on your mind. I don’t really care anymore.” And he meant every word he said. With his entire life changing, Zero found that he had enough to worry about other than trying to be nice to a spoiled Pureblood princess. She was the least of his worries at this point. Besides, even if he couldn’t fully control his newfound powers he could wield them good enough to kill her within a few seconds if need be.

As soon as Zero was done Yuki broke out cheering. She was about to give Zero a hug if not for the angry brunet still attached to him. Still, she smiled brightly at the silverhead. “Thank god! Oh, you just made my day. I was worried I’d have to start actually being nice to you. I mean, why should your future vampire queen need to be nice to such a pathetic excuse of a vampire as yourself? HA! You can never live up to what I am. The only reason anyone is listening to you is probably because you bribe them. How many people have you opened your legs to, huh? Half the class?”

“I thought you were talking about me, not stating facts about yourself and your ‘not-so-secret’ hobby,’ Zero bit back, keeping his temper under control.

Yuki’s eyes began to turn red, “You're a pest, one that doesn’t belong to stand in the same room as us. What does Big Brother even see in someone like you? He used to give me those smiles. He used to call me nice names. Everything was perfect until you started butting in. Big Brother was different before you came along. You did this. You took Big Brother from me!”

Kaname began to drag Zero passed Yuki, “That is enough Yuki, you’ve said enough.” He brushed past his sister, making sure Zero was on the other side of him in case Yuki thought about lashing out for an attack. The conversation did offer him some insight though. He’d have to remember to ask Zero about it later.

The pair walked in silence until they reached their rooms. Zero just wanted to be left alone from everyone. He wanted time to think over what Kaname had told him. The Pureblood was his guardian (much to his displeasure), his mentor when it came to learning about his transformation, beginning to be friends, and now was trying to transition into possible mate. Hell, he had never had a long term relationship. Sure, being a hunter exposed him to a number of interesting characters. Sure, sometimes he had to use his looks to get people to cooperate. Sure, he’s had moments with a person here and there, but nothing as serious as an actual life partner. Maybe he should go talk to Cross. Even if annoying at times, he still considered the man his technical father. 

Kaname stopped outside Zero’s room. “Would you like to have breakfast together? I’m sure you would like to continue our discussion from earlier.”

Zero blushed, a light pink tint dusting his pale cheeks. He was about to give in until he remembered, “I’ll have to decline. I am scheduled to train with Sayori before the class exchange today.”

“You are still training with Wakaba?” Kaname asked. Other than their own sessions he was not aware Zero still interacted with the guardian.

Zero nodded, “Well, yes. Currently, she is the only guardian on duty. I am fairly certain she can handle most problems on her own, but her skills still need refinement. Until a new, appropriately prepared guardian is appointed, I will continue to aid her in becoming stronger.”

Kaname considered his words until he nodded, “Very well.”

Zero made to go into his room until Kaname’s words stopped him in his tracks.

“I will be joining this training session. Be ready in 5 minutes.”

_ For fucks sake,  _ Zero internally cursed. Of course he would join without being invited. Why was he even surprised? Sighing, he headed inside to change.

 

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

 

“Steady your hand. A fighter wields a weapon to attack. A guardian wields a weapon to defend.”

Zero and Sayori stood in the middle of a clearing within the deep woods surrounding the school. Kaname sat to the side observing the interaction. He had to admit, Zero had the right to be called the best hunter to ever exist. Instead of jumping into the lesson Zero had them do breathing exercises to get into the proper mindset. He then began to warm themselves up through hand-to-hand combat. Kaname could see the concentration in Wakaba’s performance. True, she wouldn’t stand a chance if Zero fought with the intention to kill her. Yet, each time when it seemed she would best him would be when Zero put more effort into fighting. He was trying to push her limits, a tactic he was sure the hunter did many times beforehand. It was after a few rounds that they moved on to actual weapon handling. Though lacking the finesse that comes with experience, just by her stance Kaname could tell she would hold herself in a fight. For a human, Wakaba was becoming a fine guardian. 

_ *pant* _

_  Sayori wiped the sweat from her forehead before lunging at Zero once again. _

 

_ *clink*  _

_ Their daggers caught one another. They pushed forward, the vampire being the obvious stronger of the two. _

 

_ *thump* _

_ Instead of being fully pinned, Sayori allowed her weapon to fall and stepped to the side. To Zero’s surprise, she had stuck her foot out as he attempted to regain his footing, making him land unflatteringly to the ground. His weapon bounced a couple of feet away. _

 

_ *pant* _

_ Still trying to control her breathing, Sayori took the moment to pin Zero in place. Straddling his waist, she put her weight onto his ribs in an attempt to constrict his breathing. She pulled the tiny clip in her sleeve, releasing the hidden knife she kept on her, and held the weapon against Zero’s throat. _

 

_ *gasp* _

_ She had forgotten about her dropped weapon. Zero had aimed his fall in a way that he could easily grab the dagger. When she climbed on top of him, he brought his arm up. Zero looked up at Sayori with a smirk, both knowing full well he had the dagger positioned to stab her through the back before she had gotten her hidden knife out. If this was real, she would have been wounded first. _

 

Still, Zero let out a good hearted chuckle. Sayori smiled, getting off of the hunter and reaching a hand out to help him up as well. She would never beat Zero. Not when she was still a human. Be that as it may, she would still try.

“You have really improved. That fall really got me by surprise,” complimented Zero as they walked towards the clapping Pureblood.

“Hmm, didn't seem like it surprised you. You instantly knew what to do before you even hit the ground!”

“Being capable of assessing the situation in a moments notice is not knowing, it is quickly attempting a solution. It comes with time. You’ll see.”

The two turned towards the Pureblood when he began to speak, “I have to say, that was much more interesting to watch than I had originally thought. You are a very skilled human Wakaba-san. My compliments to the equally, if not more skilled teacher.”

Sayori thanked the latter for the compliment, and laughed at the clear embarrassment on Zero’s face. She patted his back, only to get her hand swatted away. Rude as always, it seemed.

“By the way Zero,” she called out as they packed their belongings, “Where are you heading for the upcoming break?”

Zero shrugged, “Most likely spending it here with Cross. He already has a list of new recipes he wants to try out.”

“You could come with me.”

Zero snapped his gaze to Kaname, unsure if he heard correctly. Sure enough, he stood only a few feet away, a brow raised waiting for a response.

Sayori shook her head, internally laughing, “And that is my time to go. Have a good day Zero, Kaname-sama. See you during the changeover.”

_ Traitor, _ Zero thought, along with a list of profanities as he watched her walk off.

“Well?”

“I do not believe it is necessary for me to join you.”

“I want you to join me.”

“And why is that?”

“I would like to introduce you to my parents.”

“YOU'RE PARENTS?” 

Zero looked at Kaname as if he was crazy. He may not be an expert on vampire mating rituals, but he knew that meeting the power figures of the family was an important courtesy when trying to court a vampire. Parental approval was a large subject for courting, especially for upper class vampires. Hearing that Kaname wanted to introduce him to his parents only made the entire thing more real to Zero. It would officially certify him as Kaname’s intended mate.

Kaname waited patiently for Zero to answer. He could sense his confusion and anxiety from a mile away, let alone a few feet.

“...why?” Was all Zero could muster.

Instead of speaking, Kaname decided the physical route would be more appropriate. He encircled Zero into a tight embrace. **(** ***)** Lifting his chin so that he was looking directly into his eyes, Kaname let his aura envelop the both of them. He watched as Zero’s eyes widened for a moment, then drooped down as if he was half asleep. Zero unconsciously released his own aura, intertwining their powers more and more until their auras settled in a mutual display of authority. 

Zero’s mind went blank when Kaname leaned down to kiss him. His body sagged against the older male, who readily held him tighter against his chest. He was in a storm, a beautiful storm he never wanted to leave. There lips moved in sync, each egging the other on to continue. Zero readily opened up when Kaname’s tongue slipped out to join the mess. He felt Kaname gently guide his own appendage to join the fun, showing him the rules to the game until he understood and played along. Kaname’s hands left a burning fire in their wake as they wandered through unexplored terrain. Zero shivered, but reached around to encircle his arms around Kaname’s neck and allowed him to touch all he wanted. Kaname knew he was the first to see such vulnerability from the hunter, and he would make damn certain he would be the only to ever see it. They continued like that for a couple of minutes. Eventually, Kaname gave a final peck to the now bruised lips before talking once again.

“Can you feel it, Little Moon? My emotions? My true feelings towards you?”

“Yes,” came the dazed reply.

“Then do not question me further. I cannot hold back anymore, Zero. My feelings are as true as can be. I am more than willing to go through the formalities a hundred times over if it means having you by my side. I will protect you with my life, even if you continue to reject my advancements. Tell me now if you will accept me. I will not force you. Do not feel obligated to say yes. I want a you who is willing to take this journey with me. I can show you many wonders Zero, if you would allow me to.”

Zero stared up into the Pureblood’s eyes in search of any deceit. Finding none, he shuffled closer into the embrace.  _ *He rested his head into the crook of Kaname’s neck, inhaling his scent _ . 

“...yes”

Kaname smiled brightly at Zero. Tucking him further into his neck, he reached down to grab Zero’s training bag. With that firmly wrapped around his wrist he proceeded to lift Zero up, placing a strong hand on his upper back and the other holding his legs. He began to lead them back to their dorms to change for class.

Zero allowed himself to relax, too comfortable to actually care how the Pureblood carried him. 

_ I feel warm. _

Zero inhaled the soothing scent once more before closing his eyes, letting Kaname lead him once again.

 

**0o0o0**

**Clarifications**

_**(*) Anything and everything about you began to appeal to my senses.** _

_** **(*)** Lifting his chin so that he was looking directly into his eyes, Kaname let his aura envelop the both of them. He watched as Zero’s eyes widened for a moment, then drooped down as if he was half asleep. Zero unconsciously released his own aura, intertwining their powers more and more until their auras settled in a mutual display of authority.  ** _

These are the types of behaviors that will define a relationship in the story. There is a slight dominant/submissive aspect to relationships, though that does not necessarily mean the submissive partner is weak. Scent is a big part of it, each vampire having their own unique smell. The neck is not only a very vulnerable part of the body (therefore most actions involving the neck between partners are a sign of great trust and strong bond) but the main source of an individuals scent. It is also the stereotypical favorite part to feed blood from. Auras are a person's energy, and how a pair interact can lead to auras mixing well, which can give the vampires involved a boost of energy/power. Again. these are the types of behaviors that can be used to identify the strength of a vampire's relationship.

 

 


	5. Meeting the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Kaname's parents shouldn't be that bad, right? With his luck? Zero should've known...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Wow, I haven't added a chapter in awhile, now have I? I didn't think anyone would read it but I'm surprised! I have some free time so I'll hopefully get to finish or close to finishing this story. I have it mostly planned out but if anyone has suggestions or wants mini side stories I'll be happy to add them in! Hope youll enjoy this one!

**C** **hapter 5:** **Meeting the Parent**

 

_ The daughter of the moon shall be given the traits of the ancestors. _ _   
  
_

_ She shall rise like her father to offer authority. _ _   
  
_

_ She shall rise like her mother to offer strength. _

 

Zero had survived the night along with the moon, truly becoming the Daughter of Moon.  **Filia Lunae** .   
  


**0*0*0*0*0*0**

 

_ Kill me now. _

Zero sighed for what felt like the hundredth time during the long car ride. 

Don’t get him wrong, the car was comfortable. More comfortable than any car, or limo in this case, he had ever been in. The driver and the passenger seats were separated by a thick glass tinted window. The leather seats felt cool against his skin, and he greatly enjoyed the feet holders. Kaname had revealed the mini bar panel from under the flooring and fixed them up a couple of drinks. It was the people in the car that made him highly uncomfortable. While he sat beside the Pureblood for obvious reasons, Zero unfortunately had the pleasure of sitting across from Yuki. He hoped to ignore the girl for the entire ride, and attempted that plan by burying his head in his book. He didn’t expect Yuki to try to stare him down the entire ride. Zero was meet with an annoyed sneer if he asked what she wanted and just opted to glaring back at her until she turned away for a few calming minutes before repeating the process. 

He was grossly focused on his book when he felt the hairs on his neck rise once again, his senses catching the girl staring at him from across the seats. Annoyed, he closed his book and fully turned his body to face her, “I will not ask you again Yuki, stop this silly game you wish to enforce upon me. I have no interest in being your pawn.” Again, he was meet with a sneer, the girl mumbling numerous curses under her breath. 

Zero moved to begin reading when he felt the Pureblood move beside him. Before he could protest, Kaname wrapped a strong arm around the hunter, effectively pulling him flush against his side. 

“Ignore her, Zero. Relax and enjoy the ride.” Kaname went back to reading his own book, looking much too comfortable for someone who just blatantly showed affection to someone other than their slightly obsessed sister. Zero glanced at Yuki and was not surprised to find her seething, the steam practically flowing out of her ears. He sighed and did as he was told, shifting to a more comfortable position beside the Pureblood and continued to read. It wasn’t long until the three arrived to their destination. When the car slowed to a stop Kaname exited first, reaching in to pull Zero out after him. Kaname turned toward the open trunk and gathered his and Zero’s belongings- obviously with much protest from the latter- before heading into the mansion with the hunter close behind. Yuki’s anger grew ten folds. Why did she have to carry her own luggage inside? Giving the driver a death glare, she stormed into her home as the poor man scrambled to gather her belongings. 

The Kuran Mansion has housed many generations of the Kuran family. Zero eyed the building in wonder, admiring the older 17th century design. He was almost certain, considering the stories he has heard of the mansion, that it has been renovated many times to keep up with the time periods. The spacious front yard was well kept, and Zero couldn’t wait to admire the beautiful gardens that expanded beyond the back of the house or the vast forest. The mansion was made up of delicate stone, though that did not deceive Zero for a second. The building was fortified by multiple layers of stone and cement, as well as having magical security protections. The hunter could see clearly (Zero was not aware that not everyone is able to detect auras/magic so easily, this being one of his new abilities) the swirls of blue energy flowing from the doors and windows. There was even blue energy swirling along sections of clear wall, indicating to the hunter that there must be multiple secret passages within the mansion. As the servants opened the large doors for their master Zero was equally as stunned to the beauty on the inside. Kaname handed the servants their luggages, though Zero was not paying much mind to whatever else he was instructing them to do. He was to preoccupied with observing the crystal clean marble flooring, the massive chandelier in the middle of the entrance, the elegant design of the ascending stairwell, and the small peak of the sitting room. He was snapped out of his daze when Kaname laced their fingers together.

“This will be your home one day Zero. Allow me to give you a tour. Dinner will be in a bit.” Kaname stated, pulling Zero along as they made their way up the stairs. Zero snorted at the “home” comment. Kaname would always be a cocky bastard. Though, he did have to admit. The prospect of living in such a beautiful home, mated to an equally beautiful and powerful mate did sound appealing.

 

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

 

Kaname showed him a number of the 42 rooms, including the ballroom where his parents would hold festivities and the dining room where dinner would later be served. Zero greatly enjoyed the balcony, where he was able to admire the lush garden, with multiple paths leading to a fountain centerpiece. They had passed the rooms they would be staying in. Kaname’s was his typical master bedroom and Zero, instead of being placed in the guest wing, was located right next door. The final stop, one Kaname had planned out with the knowledge of Zero’s love for reading, was the library. The entire room was covered in clean carpet, with several arm chairs and sofas located to increase comfort-ability. Not that Zero noticed those features. The boy was more focused on the shelves; the fact that they seemed to go on forever, and held at least five times the amount of books then the library back at the moon dorms. Kaname allowed Zero to freely walk away to explore. He needed to make a quick phone call either way.

Zero ran his fingers along the spins of the books. Each told a different tale, each with the ability to throw him into a new world, each having the chance to disappoint or blow him away. And even with an increased selection of books, Zero continued to be a picky reader. He was in the library for at least half an hour and he still hadn’t made a decision on his first read. 

“Find anything interesting?”

Zero let out a frustrated grumble, not paying the stranger any mind. “Nothing just yet. I have to find something that really sparks my interest.”

“Hmmm…” Zero felt the stranger move beside him. Before he could move on to the other side of the shelves an average sized, well worn book was placed beside his nose. He grabbed it, flipping to the summary as the stranger began to speak again, “ The story follows the protagonist, the son of a respectable farmer who is murdered by the once noble Doone clan. He becomes an equally successful farmer, but grows to love a member of the clan who is meant to marry another. A classic, but one I can stomach to read unlike many of the others.”

Zero did like romance. Nodding his head, he safely tucked the book under his arm to go read once he had a free moment. “Thank you, I’ll be sure to ta-” Zero stopped mid sentence once he got a good look at the stranger.

He almost thought it was Kaname. Almost being the key word. The stranger was much taller, but Zero could find no other significant difference. They shared a similar darker hair tone, with equally pale skin, and strong garnet eyes that looked at him with kindness. His hair wasn’t as wavy or long as Kaname’s, but that did not make the man any less beautiful.

The man laughed, finding the look Zero was giving him much too amusing. Reaching out, he introduced himself, “I would like to apologize. It was improper of me to wait this long to introduce myself. I am Haruka Kuran. Am I correct in assuming that you are Zero Kiryu, the new Luna?”

Zero blushed, feeling a bit too exposed next to the much taller male.  _ Damn this transformation _ . He took the man’s hand, giving him a firm handshake, “Yes, you are correct Sir. Thank you for having me in your home. I will make certain I do not disturb your normal household routine with my presence.”

“Please, call me Haruka.”

“I see I no longer have to give an introduction,” Kaname’s voice came around the corner, soon followed by the vampire himself. He instantly went to stand beside Zero, his aura coming out to softly surround the Luna. Zero was not fully aware of the meaning of such a gesture, only knowing it as a sign of affection. Kaname bowed his head respectfully to his father, silently cursing himself to not be the one to introduce his guest to the head of the household, “Hello father. It’s good to see you. I was just here to take Zero back to his room prior to dinner. I imagine it would be good for him to unpack his belongings before it gets too late.”

“Hmm, yes, you do have a point. Go on ahead then, I will see the two of you during dinner,” Haruka had the feeling that Kaname wanted to say more, but refrained with Zero in the same vicinity.

Kaname gently took a hold of Zero’s arm, leading them out of the library to a separate wing of the mansion. Once outside of their respective rooms Kaname informed Zero to be ready for dinner in an hour, then proceeded into his own room. Zero opened the door to a fully furnished bedroom with a pleasant view of the gardens from a small patio adjacent to the room. He began to unpack.

….

 

He began to internally panic.

 

….

 

Zero grabbed his phone.

 

**Zero:** _ Sayori _

A few minutes later he received a text.

**Sayori:** _ Yes? _

**Zero:** _ How do I talk to his parents? _

**Sayori:** _ Wait what? _

**Zero:** _ Kaname’s parents. How do I go about communicating with them? _

**Sayori:** _...Really Zero? _

**Zero:** _ I am politely asking you an important question. _

**Sayori:** _ Just be yourself. _

**Zero:** _ What if they hate me? _

**Sayori:** _ Goodbye _

 

Zero mentally cursed, that had not helped him at all. It wasn’t his fault that the situation had finally sunk into his mind. She could have at least been more supportive. Finding no use in sulking, Zero continued to unpack and waited for Kaname to take them to dinner.

 

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

 

Zero tightened his hold on Kaname’s arm as they neared the entrance to the dining hall. Kaname felt the shift in emotions and attempted to calm the hunter, surrounding the latter with his aura to mimic a hug they could not currently share. Zero sighed, his inner vampire recognizing the protection the Pureblood was offering, platonic or not. Zero nodded in acknowledgement and Kaname proceeded to lead them through the large doorway. 

Similar to the rest of the house, the dining room was equally as beautiful. A long table, easily able to fit four average families stood at the center of the room. Zero recognized Haruka at the end of the table, but the person sitting beside him caught his attention. She was probably as old as Haruka, but she did not show any signs of age. Her long brown hair flowed elegantly behind her, and Zero took a moment to appreciate her large eyes and soft facial features. Zero relaxed when the women gave him a friendly smile.

“Zero, so nice of you to join us for dinner. I presume you have yet to meet my wife,” Haruka greeted, with his wife standing to shake hands with Zero.

Zero reached forward and grabbed her hand, giving a slight bow and planting a kiss to the top of her hand. “Zero Kiryu. Thank you for having me as a guest. I am very grateful for the hospitality shown.”

The woman giggled, noticing her husband’s and son’s annoyed glare. Apparently jealousy doesn’t fall far from the tree. “Juri Kuran. The pleasure is all mine. A friend of Kaname’s will always be a welcomed guest.”

Kaname decided it was a good moment to speak to his parents about his current plans, especially seeing as Yuki was late to dinner. He pulled Zero away from his mother and into a pulled out chair he had prepared for him. Kaname made sure Zero was comfortable before pushing his chair in and proceeded to sit in his own. Getting the message, Haruka and Juri immediately turned their attention to Kaname, waiting for him to begin speaking.

Kaname cleared his thought before beginning, “Mother. Father, Now that we have a moment alone I would like to address my current intentions with you before a certain someone decides to show up,” he took a moment to give his parents a knowing look, and they instantly knew he was referring to his sister. “I felt it was only appropriate to inform you before anything is confirmed with the Council. I have no intentions to continue this marriage arrangement with Yuki. I will not strip her of her inheritance, her title, nor any other privilege she has as part of this family. I will not, however, mate with her. Zero Kiryu is a recognized Filia Lunae, and comes from a strong background of hunters with equally as impressive accomplishments in his academic performance. I intend to begin the courting process and soon make Zero my mate. Do not get this confused with a plea for acceptance. I will continue with my plans, even if you do not approve.”

Zero, who was previously drinking the glass of water already prepared on the table, spluttered in the middle of a sip. He set his glass down, looking wide eyed at the brunette to confirm what he heard. Sure enough, Kaname sat beside him and waited for his parents to reply, no regret or lie in his facial features. Zero silently cursed at the Pureblood, hoping he wouldn’t get kicked out just yet. Once he knew where exactly they were and how to get to the nearest town, then he would be fine with getting chased out.

Thankfully, Zero didn't have to put those plans into action. The two younger males looked at Haruka and Juri when they began to laugh. Haruka was the first to get his bearings back and addressed his son. “Kaname… Even if we did not approve we certainly would not force anything upon you. You are much too old to be told what to do. Besides, I am sure the council would have eventually instructed you to attempt to court Zero. A Filia Lunae as a future ruler sounds much more appealing than any Pureblood.”

“Besides,” Juri interjected, giving the silent hunter a kind smile, “We have heard many stories about you, Zero. As long as you do not pose a threat to Kaname we will not interfere.” Juri’s smile faded as she brought up another point. “Please be kind to your sister, Kaname. She is going through… a rough patch.”

The four went silent as they sensed Yuk’s presence coming down the stairs. Haruka gave a nod to one of the servants standing by the kitchen door, who bowed and left to bring out the food. Yuki looked at the four seated before glaring at Zero. She had forgotten that he would be joining them for the few days of vacation the school offered. His presence completely ruined her plans to seduce her brother back into her arms. Though, with how they were sitting at the table, she took the seat right beside Kaname, going as far as to move her chair even closer to him. She ignored the slight groan he let out, choosing to grab onto one of his arms as they waited for the food to be served. Even with an awkward silence, everything was fine until the food came out.

The four had been talking freely with the servants preparing the table and food around them. So when the food was officially done the servants served Haruka and Juri first. They then proceeded to serve Kaname, Zero, and finally Yuki. As the young servant began to walk back into the kitchen, Yuki’s eyes suddenly turned red in anger. Without wasting a second she flung her plate at the unsuspecting servant. The worker released a scream, bringing her arms to block as much as she could. The food and plate stopped in mid air a few inches from the servant. All eyes turned toward Kaname. His hand was held up toward the general area of the servant, clearly responsible for stopping the incident before it got drastic.

“Go on now, you are fine.” Kaname gently commanded, to which the servant offered a clumsy bow and ran back into the kitchen. 

Haruka turned an angry glare towards Yuki, “What the hell were you doing, Yuki?”

Yuki ignored her father, preferring to sip at her water as if she hadn’t just thrown her food at a servant. She felt her face grabbed and pulled up to make her look directly at a very angry Haruka.

“Do not make me repeat myself.”

“Tsk…” Yuki pulled her head away, “She was in the wrong. How dare she serve Zero before me!”

Zero eyed her with clear surprise on his face, “What difference would it have made? It’s the same food.”

“Everything is changing because of you and your stupid transformation. It means nothing! You are nothing compared to me!” she barked, eyes beginning to bleed red once more.

“Enough Yuki, you have made your point very clear,” Kaname attempted to quell the rising tension.

“Stupid hunter scum,” yuki mumbled, though it was clearly heard by everyone in the room.

A new scream, this time coming from none other than Yuki herself, filled the room. Her body was pushed out from her seat and gravitated into the middle of the air. The atmosphere changed. Zero’s body was emitting angry waves of energy directly aimed toward the girl. His eyes glowed a deep red, though he made no attempt to move from his current position. He looked directly at Yuki, satisfied with the fear etched into her eyes. Slowly, Zero moved his hand. Yuki began to levitate towards him. Yuki could only feel the pressure. Piles of unseen weight gathering around her body and suffocating her more the closer she got to Zero. The way that Zero smiled, as if he was enjoying himself, made her fear for her life even more. The other Kurans stayed put and watched the scene before them. Who knows how much it would escalate if they attempted to interfere.

“Look at you,” Zero stated, letting his gaze travel down her entire body, “So little...so scared...so powerless.”

“Zer-” Kaname started, but Zero continued.

“Look at me Yuki…”

Yuki gulped, gathering the little courage she had left to look down at Zero. Her eyes widened as she stared into his reddened ones, practically feeling the joy he is getting from her distress. “I am only giving you this first and final warning Yuki. I have been patient with you. I have listened and brushed off every belittling remark you have thrown my way. I have tried to be sympathetic with your sudden awakening. That does not mean, however, that I will be your bitch and allow you to get away with everything. I have lost my patience. This game you are trying to play, whether it is to have me dead or have your brother in your bed, is over. Either learn how to hold your tongue or we can settle this the ‘stupid hunter scum’ way. Understood?”

Yuki trembled, attempting to get her bearings, “Y-you w-wouldn’t kill me!”

“Test me when I am angry and we will see,” Zero responded without batting an eye.

Having had enough of the silly confrontation Zero flicked his wrist, tossing Yuki back into her chair and releasing her from his hold. As Yuki sat gasping for air Zero began eating his food as if nothing had just transpired. Taking the clue, the other three seated Kurans also began their meals. Once Yuki was able to breath properly she snapped her head up, expecting her brother or father or SOMEONE to be confronting Zero about his behavior towards her, but to her utter disbelief everyone was quietly eating.

“MOTHER?! FATHER?! Are neither of you going to comment on what just happened?!”

Juri turned to her daughter, “If all that Zero said was true, then it seems he had the right to get angry dear. You aren’t completely innocent in this situation. Though…” Juri turned to look at Zero, “I would appreciate any fighting to be done on the outside of the house or in a guest room.” Zero nodded in understanding.

Yuki stared wide eyed at Juri then turned to her father, “Daddy?”

“Do not ‘daddy’ me. You are well aware that I have not been pleased with your recent behavior.”

Yuki turned to her brother in a last ditch effort to get someone on her side. She didn’t get a word out. Kaname and Zero were telepathically chatting to themselves, the small pulse of energy the only indication Yuki needed to know what was going on. Zero took a bit of his food, accidentally leaving a bit of sauce on the side of his lip. Before he could grab his napkin to wipe it off Kaname had beaten him to it. He was already wiping his mouth, smiling at the vampire as he blushed and mumbled a shy thank you.

Yelling in frustration, Yuki took left the dining room to be alone. She was too upset to eat anyway. 

Once she was out of sight Haruka turned to his son, “Is her attitude always this bad?”

Kaname sighed, “You have no idea…”

***0*0*0*0**


	6. Let's get it going!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he gets more comfortable in his skin and his position as a Lunae, Zero and Kaname's relationship blooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early Christmas present lol
> 
> Starting to get a little writers block. Not sure when I'll get the next chapter done but it'll hopefully be soon. Starting to think of different stories to write after this one is done. Any thoughts?

_ The daughter of the moon shall be given the traits of the ancestors. _ _   
  
_

_ She shall rise like her father to offer authority. _ _   
  
_

_ She shall rise like her mother to offer strength. _

 

Zero had survived the night along with the moon, truly becoming the Daughter of Moon.  **Filia Lunae** .   
  


*******

 

“Again. Focus on my movements.”

Zero panted lightly, swiping a hand across his forehead to get rid of the sweat piling up near his hairline. Kaname had suggested training together while in such a secluded area, to which the hunter readily agreed. If rumors were true and he did have a fountain of unlocked abilities there wasn’t a better opponent than Kaname to test them out on. Of course they had planned to extend the invitation to Yuki. What better way for her to express her frustrations than a ‘friendly’ dual? It sounded considerate, and Zero was even prepared to take a few hits as an unspoken apology of the dinner fiasco. Yuki, unfortunately for her, had shut the door on Zero before he could even offer the invitation. And being the petty brat that he was -the transformation made his senses twice as effective so learning how to control them made him moody- Zero made sure to drop a thumbtack into her purse.

He sensed more than heard Kaname come up behind him and moved out of the way just in time to miss the lengthened claws. Moving back to put some distance between the two Zero began to weigh his options. Kaname had an advantage in hand to hand combat, and could easily pin him if he let his guard down. His smaller form granted him the faster speed, but he admittedly couldn't dodge forever. He could try using his newfound telekinetic abilities to immobilize the Pureblood, but the latter could easily do the same then they’d be left at a stalemate until one of them breaks concentration. Knowing he still had yet to strengthen that ability he was for sure to give out first no matter how much it hurt his pride. Zero cursed as he senses Kaname channel some energy, probably to lunge at him again.

Then, everything played before him. Literally.

He saw how Kaname rushed him, an unexpected tactic from the usually clean-cut fighter. He watched as he stumbled back, losing his balance and instinctively looking back only to be grabbed and pinned down. It was almost the equivalent to an out of body experience, where he was able to observe himself and his surroundings as they occurred. Only, to further his surprise, these images passed through his vision within a second.

With a blink he was back to his previous position a bit ways from the said Pureblood.  _ Hadn’t I been brought down? _ Zero thought, unsure of what he saw. Then, just as his -whatever it was that he saw- had shown, Kaname rushed forward appearing right in front of him. Only this time, he did not stumble but instead stepped aside. He grabbed Kaname by the shoulders using his forward momentum to make him off balanced, allowing Zero to twist his arm back while the other held a knife to his throat, leaning his upper body on the upper part of the Pureblood’s back to stop any further movements. 

“Well done Zero, I’m impressed,” Kaname panted lightly from all the exercise, leaning up to avoid the knife that was still being held below his neck, “Though, could you unhand me? Or remove the blade.” Zero playfully ran the side of the blade along the Pureblood’s cheek but let him go nonetheless. He watched as Kaname dusted off his workout clothes and addressed him, “I- I think I tapped into another one of these powers.” When Kaname gave him a look to eliberate he began to explain what happened. 

Kaname thought for a moment then took the ex hunter by the hand, leading him to a shaded part of the backyard under a cluster of large trees. Harnessing new powers was always tricky. We all had our common senses; sight, smell, touch, taste, hearing. Some, such as supernatural beings (ie vampires) have hyperactive senses as well as a sort of sixth sense equivalent to a constant ‘gut feeling’.  In order for these abilities to be used to the fullest an individual needs to find what sense(s) were connected to the power. In Zero’s case, it was even trickier considering that the vampire didn’t have a clue what type of abilities would be developing. 

Kaname sat down, Zero following after a few seconds, the questioning stare clear as day. “You believed you had tapped into an ability? We need to test it. Think of what you were doing during that moment. What senses were the most active? How did it feel, physically and mentally? Try to see if you can do it again.”

Zero sighed, trying to remember what exactly happened. He looked around the area, the chilly breeze calming his heated skin. It was nice. He waved a hand through the grass, the strands helping to disperse any remaining stress and insecurity. Making sure to keep his breathing evened -similar to how he times his breaths when in combat- Zero felt tendrils of energy flow through his being. It was the same hyper awareness as before, though he wasn’t quite there yet. He knew he was still in his body, definitely the opposite of how it felt during the fight. With that in mind, Zero closed his eyes to fully succumb to the sensations. Kaname watched from the side, feeling the power but not attempting to talk or touch the vampire.

Then, it happened. He was out of his body, watching himself as he did before. Although, they were no longer outside. No, instead they were now in a hallway of the Kuran mansion. And instead of just the two of them they were joined by none other than Yuki. Zero could not make out what was being said, it was as if the whole situation was muted. He did see Yuki’s claws extend, Kaname immediately pushing him behind his person, and the moment when said Pureblood was struck. 

With a startled gasp Zero blinked, only to be back in the garden with a curious looking Kaname by his side. Still not completely separated from the image Zero reached out to grasp the Pureblood’s face, turning and examining it for any injuries.

After a few moments Kaname decided to speak, “Although I have no opposition with you being so attentive, is there something in particular you are searching for?”

Zero did a final once over and let go, leaning against the tree to gather his thoughts, “I… Has Yuki ever attacked you?”

“Yuki?” Kaname gave him a puzzled took, “No, not intentionally. Although her recent attitude has driven me to use some unpleasant warning tactics, I have not done anything that would cause extensive harm. Neither of us have yet to cause true harm to one another.”

“Hmm…” Zero contimplated the response.

“Is there something I should be aware about?”

“I… I saw something again. But I can’t tell when it will occur. Just be weary of Yuki. I feel as though her intentions have changed.”

Kaname nodded, not at all surprised. Instead of dwelling on it further (he knew if it came down to it he can defend himself) Kaname reached over to pull Zero into his lap. He heard Zero hiss in annoyance, but a kiss to the neck and releasing some of his aura did the trick. The younger vampire was slowly becoming accustomed to his many advancements. Him and Zero had a long talk the night before, where Zero opened up and asked all the questions plaguing his mind. Most were common, such as what to expect now that he was giving permission to pursue him.

Purebloods followed traditions. After asking for approval, which he still technically had to address with the Vampire Council but he doubted they’d be against their mating. He was mostly worried about Cross’ reaction. Though, the man was more than happy to approve, albeit with some threats sprinkled into the conversation if he were to do anything out of line. His parents approved wholeheartedly, and Zero had made a good first impression anyway. The next few months would be filled with Kaname proving himself to Zero. This can be done by weekly gifts to show financial stability, dates and other romantic events together, general touching and aura mixing to build up a stronger bond. If all goes to plan, then they would finally mark one another, summenting their mating.

Though, they were still in the early stages, and Kaname would not be impatient. Especially with his soft, lovely, divine smelling lover in his lap to pamper and adore. Oh no, he can wait. 

Kaname licked a trail from the juncture between neck and shoulder to Zero’s ear, taking a moment to press a feather light kiss to the reddening area. He felt Zero’s restless shifts and held him closer. Zero tipped his head to allow for more room, his own instincts kicking in. Although he was still new to most of these small actions and not fully aware of what they meant between them, Kaname’s pulse of energy and light hiss of approval made him feel secure.

“Zero… We should go out tonight.”

Zero shifted a bit to get a better view of the Pureblood, “Out? As in, somewhere other than the library or gardens?”

Kaname chuckled, and no Zero did not internally melt he was just tired from the morning practice, “ Yes Little Moon, out. A close friend of mine owns a restaurant in the nearby town. Very secure, with private areas for their ‘special’ guests. I’m sure you would enjoy it. Unless you had other plans for the evening?” When Zero shook his head Kaname began to help him stand. “Alrighty, it’s settled then. Go relax, you’ve worked hard this morning. Be ready by 6.”

The two gathered any equipment and made their way back towards their rooms. Kaname pulled Zero close to place a sweet peek on his forehead before going into his room. Zero could only shake his head, thankful that nobody was in the vicinity to witness his embarrassment. Kaname really was something else.

 

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

 

“After you,” Kaname held the door open for Zero, much to his embarrassment. Zero still followed, even allowing the Pureblood to wrap his arm around his waist as he led them inside. Kaname wasn’t lying when he said it was a nice restaurant. Not something you’d have to wear a suit and tie for, but just the right amount of late night classy. The walls were covered in pictures of the restaurants early days and of the family behind the establishment. There were tables and booths, calm atmosphere with a live band playing smooth jazz in the background. He could see most of the lower level was full, and could sense a couple of vampires within the vicinity. Zero turned when he felt Kaname let go of him, watching as he hugged a man in a suit who looked equally as happy to see the Pureblood. 

“Kaname! It has been some time since you’ve paid me a visit! What’s the occasion?”

At this Kaname reached out to Zero, who had been watching quietly behind him. As before, Kaname wrapped a protective arm around the vampire, making sure to lightly surround him in his aura as a show of possession. “I am actually out with company. Zero, I’d like to introduce you. This place was always kind to me and I’d like to share it with you.” Zero shook hands with the owner, who offered a warm knowing smile. After some chatting the pair was led up the stairs, where there were a number of empty booths available. Though, those weren’t for them. Instead they were taken to a separate room altogether, with a single table and beautiful view of the nearby river.

The waiter appeared soon, handing them menus and pouring them the restaurant's specialty wine. Zero noticed the waiter lean a bit too close for comfort and was just about to make a comment when he saw it: the waiter’s eyes had turned a deep red. He felt the tips of the man's fingers against his throat, though his own training kicked in by then. With a hard push, probably with more force than he intended, the fool was across the room, his back smacking against the wall with a satisfyingly loud bang. Of course, this alerted nearby staff. When they entered the sight of a flustered Filia Lunae, a pissed off Pureblood, and a wide eyed waiter against the wall was enough to put the pieces together. One of them went to inform the owner while others helped the poor lad out. An older waiter, one who was already mated, took over and apologized to the couple, along with the owner once he was notified of the situation. 

Once alone Kaname reached out to grab Zero’s hand, “Are you alright?”

Zero sighed, lacing their fingers together, “What would it matter anyway?”

Kaname frowned, “What do you mean ‘what would it matter’? Of course it would matter! Your safety is my first priority. It was my fault, and I apologize for my negligence. I should have never let my guard down.” When Zero began to protest Kaname shushed him, “I swore to protect you, whether you accepted my courting or not did not matter. Now that you did acknowledge my advances, I-” Kaname stopped himself, seeming unsure whether to continue. It was the first time Zero really saw the Pureblood insecure. Squeezing their laced hand and offering a small smile he hoped he could offer some type of comfort.

Kaname took a breath before continuing, “Now that I truly have a chance to make you mine I cannot help these feelings. The idea of someone attacking you, of harming you or even forcibly making you their mate… It worries me to no end. I know you are strong, you can protect yourself. I-I just… My, I’m just rambling now, this isn’t good. I’m sor-”

Kaname felt his faced being grabbed, followed by warm lips pressing against his. He stilled for a bit, unsure of what was happening until the other let out a needy whine. He reached out, pushing the table away to pull the smaller vampire into his lap. The new position allowed him to deepen the kiss. Zero felt Kaname’s hands travel down, trailing down his body past sensitive spots that had him feeling hot and tightened his arms around the Pureblood. After some time Zero pulled away, eyeing the Pureblood whose eyes had completely bled red in want.

Zero leaned down, this time going in for a sweet peck on the lips, “Kaname, be quiet for a second,” he whispered between them, moving to more comfortably straddle the Pureblood, “If I didn’t trust you do you think we’d be in this position right now? We both could have been more careful, but being on high alert all the time is impossible. Like you said, I can protect myself when it comes down to it, and having you by my side only makes it all the better. Don’t let this ruin the night. Afterall, you did promise an enjoyable evening. I’d hate to be disappointed.”

Kaname grinned, cupping Zero’s bottom to push them flush together, “Is that right? Well, looks like I’ve got my work cut out for me. Though, if it’s for my Little Moon I can’t complain.”

Upon hearing the approaching steps of the staff Zero practically flung himself off of Kaname. That did not stop the man from pulling the Lunae back in, seating him right on his lap even as the staff brought their meals. Although initially objecting, Zero reluctantly settled down and ate his meal in his new seat. He’d rather cut off his ear then admit that being in Kaname’s lab was soothing, though with the waves of satisfaction the Lunae was giving off the Pureblood got the message clear as day.

 

**0*0*0*0*0*0**

 

“Kaname, you have to let go sooner or later, someone will surely see us.”

“Then let them see. Is it a crime to want to hold my mate?”

Zero let out a resigned sigh. Why did he bother? Ever since their little moment at the restaurant Kaname could not keep his hands off Zero. They were currently walking back to the Kuran household, Zero tightly wound in between Kaname’s arms, the latter pressing little kisses to the back of his neck as they walked (more liked waddled, since Zero could walk no more than a few feet before almost tripping on Kaname’s feet). Zero would have protested more if he didn’t feel the waves of happiness rippling out of the Pureblood. Who is he to ruin someone’s fun? It definitely wasn’t because he also enjoyed the physical contact. Not at all.

When they entered the estate Kaname reluctantly let go of his hold, switching to holding hands to make the walk up the stairs easier. As they neared their rooms Kaname suddenly stopped chatting, slowing his pace down considerably. Zero was going to ask what was wrong until he saw it: Yuki was waiting in the hallway, irritation clear on her face as she took in the sight of the two together.

“Where were you?” she asked before either could get a word out.

The two shared a glance before Kaname took the lead, “We were in town for dinner. No need to worry.”

“Dinner?” Yuki scowled, “Like, on a date?”

Kaname sighed, really not in the mood for a confrontation, “We had a meal together Yuki. Call it whatever you’d like. I do not see the point in-”

“Is it true?”

“What?” Kaname asked, unsure of what she was referring to.

Yuki answered, all while looking at Zero, “Is it true that you and Zero are going to mate? That you’re already in the process of asking Mom and Dad for permission? That we won’t be getting married? Even after all that has happened?

“Yuki-” Zero began, but felt himself being pushed back. He heard Kaname grunt, saw his face turned to the side with a dribble of blood beginning to leak from a cut. Yuki gasped, realizing what had happened and quickly took her leave. Just as he had seen earlier, Yuki did technically attack Kaname, but it was meant for him.

Zero was quick to look at the wound, though it had unsurprisingly already healed by the time he had checked. Kaname wiped a finger against his cheek to gather the blood and put it against Zero’s lips for him to have, “It looks as if your vision came true,” Kaname tried to sound casual, even when he felt his eyes bleed red from Zero licking up the bloodied finger.

Kaname led the two inside his room, going over to the closet and giving Zero a random shirt and shorts to sleep in. They both changed and settled into the bed together. Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero, fully enveloping the two in his aura. The gesture helped to calm Zero. Although he did come to trust Kaname these past few days some actions overwhelmed him. Kaname being so open to spread his energy towards him, allowing Zero to in a literal sense feel what the Pureblood is feeling made him comfortable around Kaname. With his internal vampire instincts sated with the affection the Pureblood was giving, he snuggled closer, arching his head back to expose his throat to the Pureblood. Kaname leaned down to sniff him at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, going as far as to lick the area before pulling back. As much as he wanted to Kaname knew it would only complicate things further. It was best to wait.

“What will happen with Yuki now?” Zero asked once his head cleared, still snuggled close to the Pureblood.

Kaname stroked his hair, “Don’t worry about it. I’m sure mother and father will be giving her an earful once they find out. Besides, I know it wasn’t intentional. Though, I doubt she would have gone unharmed if she did manage to get you. Perhaps this was the better option.”

Zero closed his eyes, happy yet unable to shake the tingling shot of guilt in the pit of his stomach. 

He missed the old Yuki…

 

**0*0*0*0*0*0**


	7. A Bit of Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of reflecting from more than Zero this time around. IDK, mostly a filler chapter to move things along.  
> See chapter notes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ello, it's been awhile lol. I don't wanna disclose what age I am, but I am in the range that I go to some type of school and work. I enjoy writing but it is a hobby (unfortunately fanfic writers don't get paid!). That means I will often put it off until i have free time. I will try to update more frequently, especially since this story is close to being done!
> 
> Anyway, how would y'all like to see Yuki's character played out? Give me some opinions in the comments please.
> 
> Also, if anyone is reading and is affected by the current health state of the world I hope for the best. Keep safe everyone!

 

Zero walked down the hall, admiring the latest of the series of gifts Kaname began giving him. He could never understand how the upper class never outgrew such traditions, but at the moment he wasn’t complaining.

The gift was a silver bracelet, engraved with both of their names with charms dangling from around the band. The center charm was handcrafted, with a small vial filled with a bit of Kaname’s blood. Kaname was waiting outside of Zero’s final class, taking his arm and walking him to his room before leaving for his studies.The Pureblood had come out of nowhere with the small box and insisted that Zero open it in front of him. Zero was touched. He knew what such a display meant. Kaname being so willing to give him a piece of him, let alone that piece being his own blood, was an ultimate sign of trust for Zero to wear around his hand. Zero allowed Kaname to put it on, and willingly gave into a kiss before his lover had to go do more paperwork.

Zero entered his room and threw himself onto his bed. He thought of everything that has happened. He has been giving into his vampire urges more and more. Their auras practically fused together as well as their scents. Kaname is around him every moment possible, which only strengthened their forming bond all the more. Seeing as how everyone was too afraid to challenge Kaname for Zero’s hand (they’re equally as frightened by Zero but one strong, possessive vampire was enough to make them back off) Zero’s internal vampire has mostly accepted the Pureblood and doesn’t find anyone else suitable for him. Zero has even noticed how he has begun to claim the other. Whenever a classmate goes too close to Kaname he feels his pulse increase, aura wrapping tighter around the Pureblood. When alone and completely overcome by his instincts he’s felt himself submit to the older boy, guiding his head to his neck for him to indulge. Once the two had gotten so worked up that he felt the tips of Kaname’s fangs graze his skin. The Pureblood snapped out of it a moment later and insisted on locking himself into his room, alone, until he calmed down. 

That wasn’t the only close call. Since back from the small break the word had spread further into the vampire community about Zero’s transformation. So much so that Zero has had to personally deal with unwanted visitors asking for his hand in mating. One incident came to mind and Zero couldn’t help but to chuckle, still not sure how the man thought he could overpower him or Kaname;

 

_Flashback:_

 

_Zero was walking alongside Kaname, the latter having his arm wrapped firmly around his waist. It was the end of classes and the two had planned on spending the rest of the evening with one another. Zero listened to Kaname’s random chatter, inner vampire content with being wrapped around the Pureblood’s aura the moment they got out of class._

_They exited the school, making their way down the path and found that plenty of the vampires were gathered in small groups, pointing and whispering in the direction of the Moon Dorms. Zero shushed Kaname as they neared the entrance. Right by the door was Cross along with an unknown vampire. From his clothing Zero could tell he was higher up in society. He held himself well, and admittingly was quite handsome. That being said, he knew just by the way he looked down on Cross that they would not get along._

_“I am telling you Sir, Zero is currently in class. Why not wait in my office and we can have a private discussion once he is out?” Cross attempted to reason but the man was having none of it._

_“Nonsense! I shall wait here. What is such a creature even doing in school? I will make sure they don’t step a foot outside my home. Yes, that would keep them safe from unwanted attention. A private home tutor, the best that money can buy!”_

**_*cough*_ ** _, the two turned towards the sound. There stood Zero and Kaname, no longer holding onto Zero but still standing quite close, eyeing the stranger in boredom._

_Before Cross could say anything the stranger was already walking up to the pair, “Ah, there he is! My, you are as beautiful as the rumors say. You will make a wonderful mate. Come, we must start preparations for the wedding and how assets will be split. Do you know your measurements? Nonsense, we will get them remeasured, only the best for my mate!”_

_“Sir Bultra, I wouldn’t-” the man didn’t heed Cross’ words. Instead, he walked right up to Zero and grabbed him. Pulling forward he brought the Luna against his body, as if it was a common motion. Zero hissed in clear agitation. Before he could blink the man was landing into the building wall a good distance from the hunter. Shaking some of the dust off his coat the man stood, wincing at the slight pain from the collision. Slowly walking back to the hunter he put on a deathly stare, releasing his aura in an attempt to appear intimidating. Zero stood unmoving with his own glare._

_According to vampire customs there is generally a more submissive mate in a relationship who the dominant partner will attempt to gain acceptance. In a healthy relationship the pair will bond, auras eventually mixing to show respect and understanding. In the process, however, there is no rule that says a separate interested party cannot interfere. Though looked down upon, those insistent enough can challenge the dominant partner into submission. If the partner were to lose it could sway the other into rethinking their choice of mate if strength was a major factor for them. There are even those who have little shame in forcing a submissive vampire to yield to them, mate or not, in an attempt to sway them into a mating agreement. The Vampire Council has been cracking down on such intimidation methods, as many lead to domestic violence._

_Seeing as Zero is mateless and technically on the market, it wasn’t surprising that he would be getting suiters from all over. What did surprise him was of the methods, as it seemed the man was trying to force his aura around him in order to get him to submit. “You will no longer raise a hand against me. As your future mate I forbid it!” The man growled out the command, now only a few feet away from the hunter._

_Zero laughed, pushing his own aura out to break the little display of machismo. “Are you done embarrassing yourself? I don’t even know your name and at this point I do not care. You are not my mate and never will be. Now get out of my sight.”_

_If the Luna would not naturally submit he would have to do it the old fashioned way. Eyes burning red in anger, the man swung at Zero. For the second time that day he felt his body pushed back. He landed on the ground. Only this time, there was an extra weight. Opening his eyes he saw Kaname leaning down, eyes red, fangs out, a deadly sharp nail very close to his throat ready to kill. He shifted, immediately regretting the choice when the Pureblood used his aura to press down on his chest, constricting his breathing to the point that the man was gasping for air._

_“Bultra, was it? Should I introduce myself?” Kaname wondered out loud, taking great pleasure in the agony he was causing, “I am Kaname Kuran, heir to the Vampire King and Queen, sworn guardian of the Filia Luna, and future mate. Now, would you still be interested in challenging any of those claims?”_

_Kaname released some of the pressure, allowing the man to catch his breath to say something, “N-nonesese! W-what about Yu-”_

_“Those plans are no longer valid. I would heed my words before I rightfully take your life for threatening harm against a Filia Luna. I will be reporting this to the Vampire Council and you will be surveillanced until deemed fit. If you do not have any more questions I suggest you leave. I will not ask again.” With that Kaname dropped his hold, eyes going back to normal as we turned back towards Zero. The Luna held his hand out, lacing their fingers together as Kaname led them into the dorms. Cross had called up Sayori while the commotion took place. As Cross shooed the observing vampires back into the dorms Sayori grabbed the still struggling man by the hair, dragging him off school grounds._

 

**o0o0o0o0o**

 

Sighing once again, he got up to change into more comfortable clothes and made his way down to one of  the Moon Dorm meeting rooms. Although late, Cross had asked him to pay a quick visit after his classes had ended. He assumed it was to get his thoughts on some of the many, many letters of meeting requests that had been flooding the school mailboxes recently. When he entered the room he was expecting to see just Cross, not his adoptive father and a man that he did not recognize. Zero slowly closed the door, not turning his back to the unknown vampire even when he offered a kind smile.

“Zero! Good to see you! I see that you’ve finally cut your hair back short. I always thought shorter hair suited you better,” Cross commented, going up to ruffle the boy's head even with the annoyed scowl on the hunter’s face. He led Zero across the room to the other visitor, “Zero, this is Akihito-sama, he is the head of the Vampire Council and wanted to personally speak with you.”

Zero shook the man’s hand, nodding his head in acknowledgement, “It’s good to meet you Akihito-sama.”

Akihito smiled, “As well as you, Zero. Come, have a seat,” Akihito gestured to one of the chairs in the room, taking the one across from Zero and waiting for Cross to seat himself behind his desk before starting, “I know this was probably unexpected. Our initial meeting wasn’t the most...pleasant, so I do hope it did not give you the wrong impression. The Vampire Council was founded on the belief that vampires can coexist with humans, to behave with dignity and grace instead of the savages the tales paint us out to be. Over the years we have grown to parallel humans, going as far as to act as the “vampire government”, if you will. And much like humans, when there is any type of hierarchy there will be those desperate to get an edge any way they can.”

Zero nodded, unsure where this was going.

“In recent years the Council was run by those types of figures, those seeking to hold on to what little power they had even at the expense of others. I hated it, and I know a majority of the vampires hated it too. With my position, I intend to put an end to these silly games. I’m afraid, however, that your recent transformation has caused some concerns. Tell me, what has Kaname told you about FIlia Luna?”

“Everything that he knew, as well as anything we could find in the libraries on the topic. He has not shied away from informing me of what I am, if that is what you are implying,” Zero answered, a bit defensively. 

Akihito smiled, “No, that is not what I was getting at. I was just curious. So, I would assume that you are aware of the potential benefits someone has to seek your hand in mating? Good, very good,” Akihito shifted, choosing his words carefully before he continued, “I will get to my point then. I am fully aware of Kaname’s intentions to mate with you. The Council normally does not get involved in matings, only if the family asks for assistance in finding a suitable partner. In your case, because of your unique situation we have decided to step in. I am fully aware we cannot force you to take on any chosen mate, though I would ask that you take our concerns into consideration. Has Kaname began any of the usual mating traditions?”

Zero shifted in his seat, a bit embarrassed, “Err...well yes, he has. He has already requested permission from Cross and his parents, as well as the gifts and...other things,” he stopped there, not wanting to elaborate further.

“I see,” Akihito chuckled at the shyness. Oh, young love. “In that case, have you decided that Kaname is the mate you want? Nothing wrong with waiting a few more years and exploring more options.”

Zero’s inner vampire reeled back at the idea of “exploring” other options. He had gotten so comfortable with Kaname that even the idea of having someone other than the Pureblood touch him just felt...off. He had to take a calming breath. Even today matings were often done for personal gain. It may be the younger vampires that romanticized the idea of finding the perfect mate and spending a blissful immortal life with them. They seem to gloss over the fact that some end up killing each other to get out of the bond. It’s a painful process, but possible nonetheless. 

He had those concerns at first. Then, when Kaname confirmed his intentions and made it clear that Zero was what he had wanted for so long, even before his transformation, well…

“I am sure that Kaname would make a suitable mate. I can’t see someone who I can, without a doubt, stand beside me and be my equal.” 

Akihito smiled at Cross, who returned it wholeheartedly, wiping a fake tear from his cheek, “Very well, thank you for your confirmation. I will relay the news to the rest of the Council and prepare invitations for a celebration gathering. Afterall, I’m sure you’d love to announce that Kaname is officially off the market, and vice versa.”

Zero shook the man’s hand, a bit of confusion on his face, “Celebration gathering?”

Akihito nodded, “Yes. It’s only appropriate to celebrate a future mating, especially one that will reflect on the entire community. No need to worry, the Council has wanted to start a yearly gathering to rebuild the familial ties the vampire community once had. This is the perfect time to make the announcement!”

With some final comments the three separated to continue with their own business. As Akihito was heading to his car to leave he smelled something interesting by the nearby building. He went to investigate and found exactly what he wanted.

There was Yuki, sitting in one of the school benches staring down at her phone, not seeming to have anything to do. 

“Good afternoon Yuki,” Akihito greeted, taking the seat right beside her.

Yuki looked up, giving him a bored stare before turning back to her phone, “Go away.”

Akihito chuckled, “Now, don’t be so rude. That’s not how you talk to a Vampire Council member, now is it?”

Her head shot up, scooching further away from the vampire in question, “This is a joke! What would a council member be doing at the school?”

Akihito relaxed, leaning his head against the back of the bench, “I had errands to attend to regarding a special Luna,” he noticed the scowl on the girls face at the mention of Zero, “Tell me Yuki, why do you hold so much hatred? You must know your position. You can marry into any of the vampire families, possibly rule alongside your brother without having to mate him. Why must you have so much malice towards Zero?”

Yuki shot up from her seat, “Shut up! You don’t know anything! Everything is changing because of that stupid hunter scumbag! Kaname would have mated me. It was set before I even awakened. Zero has had everything handed to him and here I am left in the dust with nothing. It isn’t fair! I deserve to be the Vampire Princess!”

Akihito listened, but eventually shook his head and stood up to leave “I will give you this advice young one. Change is part of life. We all see ourselves in one place, but circumstances don’t always allow for that path to be taken. You are complaining about not having things handed to you? What about your fortune? What about your schooling? What about the dozens of vampire sons and daughters at the ready to plead for your hand in mating, albeit for potential financial and political reasons? You complain and refuse to see reason. How about becoming the listener for once? Why not take your fate into your own hands instead of holding onto old plans?”

Akihito reached out to pat the girl on the head, much to her surprise, “I wish you luck young one. And just as a reminder. You may be a Kuran but Zero is a Filia Luna. If you wish to continue these childish acts be my guest. Though, don’t be surprised when nobody is there to save you.”

With the parting message Akihito left the stunned teen in place. Yuki watched as he walked away, turning to head back to her own dorm room. Her thoughts were jumbled even after the walk to the Moon dorms.

 _Take my fate into my own hands…_ For some reason that wouldn’t leave her mind. As she turned the corner she caught the sight of her brother and Zero up the staircase moving towards their room wings, walking hand in hand and quietly chatting. Seeing them together usually had her boiling in anger.

This time she was filled with longing. 

 

**o0o0o0o0o**


End file.
